My ExBest Friend, My New Rival, But My Lover?
by xFlyHunnel
Summary: Jayla and Draco used to be the Best of friends. Then school rolled into their lives and changed them dramatically... What will happen to Jayla? What will happen to Draco? Find out by reading the story
1. Chapter Info

Yeah.. im making a new story since my cousin is begging me to do so -- so yes...

img src"http/i34. Jayla Fernandez Height: About Draco's maybe 1 inch Short Age: (What age is Draco and them anyway? 14)  
House: Slytherin Personality: On Bad Days Clever, Cunning, Determind, Quiet, Coldhearted On Good Days iWhich Often Happens/i Talkative, Happy, Joyful, Energenic, Crazy, and a Hint of Lunatic Pet: Pheonix /Name is Eclipse Siblings: None Parents: Dead img src"http/i34. Friend: Diana Roberts(music.lover.14)

I Think Thats all im gonna say about you

You House:  
Patron Salazar Slytherin

Head Professor Severus Snape - Potions

Colours Green & Silver

Ghost The Bloody Baron

Mascot Silver Snake

-- hehe...

Person POV It was a cold day in the Fernandez Mansion. There she was Jayla Fernandez Sitting alone on her Window sill all alone... Her mother and father passed away No Siblings to help her cope. The only help she ever got was from her Best friend Diana or Her house elves. Jayla sat there, just thinking.. iwhat if her parents never died/i... But she will never know... 


	2. Chapter 1

Recap:  
Person POV It was a cold day in the Fernandez Mansion. There she was Jayla Fernandez Sitting alone on her Window sill all alone... Her mother and father passed away No Siblings to help her cope. The only help she ever got was from her Best friend Diana or Her house elves. Jayla sat there, just thinking.. what if her parents never died?... But she will never know...

Story Starts:  
"Im so Bored" you mummbled as you watched the rain hit the window. "Ms? Dinners ready" your faithful House elf Mia said. "Im coming, Im Coming" you said as you jumped down your window sill. "what are we having today Mia?" you asked "We? No no no it is You. You are having Your Favourite Ms" Mia Replied sqweeking "Oh..."you said as both you and Mia walked to the Dining room

It Looks like This:  
img src"http/i34. House Entrance Looks like This:  
img src"http/i34. Backyard Looks like this:  
img src"http/i34. src"http/i34. Living Room Looks like this:  
img src"http/i34. House Fully Looks Like This img src"http/i34. Room Looks Like This:  
img src"http/i34. sat down on a chair and waited for Mia to serve your food to you. "Miss? You got a Letter" Mia Said handing you a brown parchment "Oh.. Thank you Mia" you said to her " -- i do anything for Miss" Mia sqweeked and went back to the kitchen. you sighed and opened the parchment Mia gave you.

iMiss. Jayla Fernandez You are invited to the Malfoys for uMaster Draco Malfoys Birthday Party/u Please RSVP to Narcissa if You are or Are Not going. /i

'what? after all the ignoring he still invites me to his birthday?.. well he probably didnt invite me... Narcissa probably did...' you thought, You sigh inwardly 'this is going to be hard but i might as well go' you went up to your room (Look at the pictures) you pet Eclipse

(Eclispe is Black with White Flames...-- thats why his name is Eclipse)

" Hey Eclipse, how are you doing?" you cooed while petting your black and white pheonix, Eclipse just nipped your finger tips " can you send a letter to Draco's Mom?" you asked Eclipse. Eclipse went on your table waiting for you to tie the letter to his foot. "Thanks Eclipse" you told him Eclipse just looked at you. You started to write to Narcissa

iHello Mrs.Malfoy Yes I Will Come To Your Draco's Birthday Party,  
I Bet Its Going to be a Blast.  
Oh and Can You Say Hello to Mr.Malfoy for me too?  
Thanks Narcissa!  
Signed,  
Jayla Fernandez/i

you rolled your letter up and tied it to Eclipses Foot, you opened you window and gave him a treat for doing this for you " Thanks again Eclipse" you whispered, as you watched your Black Faithful Pheonix fly away.

Draco's POV My Birthday is coming up. and im turning 15 heh. I Wonder if Jayla's Gonna be there.. i know Mother sent her one...Oh well.. if she doesnt go thats her problem then. I went to my Window looking outside watching the rain fall down then i saw Jayla's Pheonix. i should know since im the one who bought her it. and he even has a letter on his leg.. Maybe she is going. I ran out of my room to my mothers and fathers room to see Jayla's Birdon the window sill waiting for his treat. Mother was reading the letter. "Oh Draco! Jayla is coming to your party Isnt that wonderful?" Mother said to me. "She is?" i said surprised.. i dont know why i was surprised in the first place... maybe it was because ive been saying all these things to her and ive also stopped talking to her too..."Mother can i see the letter?" I asked my mother "Oh Of course draco! but i dont know why you would want it.. She only said Yes she would go and told me to say Hello to your father." Mother told me, handing me the letter. I read the letter

iHello Mrs.Malfoy Yes I Will Come To Your Draco's Birthday Party,  
I Bet Its Going to be a Blast.  
Oh and Can You Say Hello to Mr.Malfoy for me too?  
Thanks Narcissa!  
Signed,  
Jayla Fernandez/i

What? no hello to Draco? Your Best Friend? well. Ex-Best friend... I gave the parchment back to my mother and started to write one of my own to Jayla

i Hey Jayla,  
Its Draco... Eclipse got here fine and im sending him back,  
I read your letter... What? No Hello to me?  
What happened to us?  
Signed,  
Draco Malfoy Aka. Your Ex-Best Friend/i

"Eclispe? Can you take this back to Jayla?" I Asked him Eclispe hopped off the sill and went next to me waqiting for me to tie it "Thanks" I told him and gave him a treat. I opened the window and let Jayla's Precious Bird Fly away. 


	3. Chapter 2

Recap:  
"Eclispe? Can you take this back to Jayla?" I Asked him Eclispe hopped off the sill and went next to me waqiting for me to tie it "Thanks" I told him and gave him a treat. I opened the window and let Jayla's Precious Bird Fly away.

Story Starts:  
When Eclispe Went to send the letter, You had gotten on your bed and fell a sleep.

Next Morning "Miss? Miss? Wake up Its Breakfast Time and You have to Choose a dress for Master Draco's Birthday Party" Mia Sqweeked, "Miss?" Mia asked again "Murfshus" you replied "What? Miss Wake up" Mia said Again, you groaned "okay okay Mia im up im up" you told her sleepily, getting up and rubbing your eyes from Unwanted sleep "Miss you have to choose your dress today. Would you like me to call Diana(Music.lover.14) on your Muggle Phone?" Mia asked "Yes please, Thank you Um.. is my Bath ready?" you asked mia "Oh! Yes Miss! Its Ready!" Mia exclaimed "Thank you Mia --" you said getting your clothes and towel.

After your shower "Miss! Diana is on the Phone!" Mia Said "Huh? Oh! Thank you Mia" you said getting your phone from Her "Hello?" You said "Hey Jayla! Hows it going over there?" Diana Asked "Oh its okay. Hey did You get an invitation to Draco's Party?"you asked her "Draco's Party? Oh! Yeah i did Are you going? Because if you arent then Pfft.. i aint going either..." Diana Told you "Well Then i guess your going" you laughed This is the reason why Diana was Your best friend she wouldnt do anything without you. "So Your Going? Yay! hey its formal right? so we have to pick a dress together ---" Diana sqweeled "yeah! so meet you at Diagon ally? in um.. 1 Hour?" you said to her "Yeah kay! i gotta eat anyway " Diana said "Kay! i gotta eat too.. haha Ironic?" you said "I THINK NOT!" you both said and laughed "kay gotta go Bye Jay" Diana said "Right! Bye Dia" you said hanging up. You put your phone in your pocket of your jeans. you were going to walk out till Eclispe came in with Letter on his Leg. "Oh Hello Eclipse!" you said giving him a treat "oh you have something for me?" you asked Eclipse put his foot up, you untied the bow on his leg and started to read the letter

iHey Jayla,  
Its Draco... Eclipse got here fine and im sending him back,  
I read your letter... What? No Hello to me?  
What happened to us?  
Signed,  
Draco Malfoy Aka. Your Ex-Best Friend/i

'what? pfft.. you know Well what happened to us...' you thought. you looked at eclispe, you pet him and walked down to the Dining room for Breakfast.

At 1:30 and at Diagon Ally 'uugh.. where is she?' you thought waiting for Diana "Jay! Jaay!" Diana yelled as she ran to you "there you are...ipant/iGod.. do you know how hard it is to track you?" Diana exclaimed tiredly "um. No? why didnt you call my phone?" you asked confused "Oh.. heh.. hah... - - I am such a moron" Diana said "right you are haha! Joking!" You joked "Shut up Jay.." Diana said "Shutting up..!" you said laughing "uugh!... Lets just choose the dresses already!"

After hours and hours of Endless shopping You and Diana found your dresses Diana's Dress:  
img src"http/i34. Dress:  
img src"http/i34. we found the dresses Can we sit down already?" you said tired "Yeah.. besides my feet hurt.." Diana said tired as well. you both went to The Three Broomsticks(is that the place? ehh) and got a table "my feet.. oow.. they hurt!" diana Whined "well if you wore normal shoes other then those heels then your feet wouldnt be in pain.." 


	4. Chapter 3

Recap:  
"I need a Martini Lana" You said "Right" Lana told you, Lana gave you the Martini and you went back to the woman "Here you go miss --" you told her "thank you now get out of my site" she said Rudely "Hey Jay! Can You S-"

Quiz Starts:  
"Hey Jay! Can You Sing For Us?" Diana Asked you "N-No" You said unsure "Pleaase! The band needs a break and your a really good singer!" Diana Begged "- -... ugh.. Finee! but what song?" you said "Um.. what about Ain't no Other Man?" Diana said "Um.. No o...O" you told her "Next?" "Uhh..P.S. Still Not Over You?" Diana said "Umm.. thats a good song.. suure " you told her "Right! Ill just tell the guy who manages the music" Diana ran to the DJ "Alright Alright! We got a Request! Jayla Fernandez Will be singing P.S. Still Not Over You By Rihanna Now would Miss.Fernandez Please Get Up On the Stage?" The DJ called out. You put your tray down and went up to the stage. The light shining on you and People were Cheering. you smiled and nodded at the DJ to start the music

object width"425" height"350"param name"movie" value"http/ src"http/ type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"425" height"350"/embed/object (Dont mine the anime Its Kingdom of Hearts - )  
Verse 1  
What's up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while But I was thinkin bout you And it kinda made me smile So many things to say And I'll put em in a letter But it might be easier The words might come out better How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to Wish I could press rewind And rewrite every line To the story of me and you

chorus  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried To get you out my mind But it don't get no better As each day goes by And I'm lost and confused I've got nothin to lose Hope to hear from you soon P.S. I'm still not over you Still not over you

(i dont feel like typing out all of it so just watch the AMV)

when the music stopped you bowed to the crowd and got off stage. "Jay! You Were Great!" Diana said Excitedly "Thanks" you laughed "it was pretty fun!" you said. You looked at the clock and it said 11:57pm "Oh! Diana i gotta goo! Leo is gonna pick me up! at 12" You told her "awwh! Thanks! i think we can handle without you now! thanks for helping us Jaay!" Diana hugged you and waved bye "Byee!" you said and rushed out the door "Ah! There you are Old Girl! well get in! you have a party to go to tomorrow do you not?" Leo said you laughed "yeah!" you exclaimed and got in the limo "So Old girl! how was your time at the bar?" Leo asked "It was Fun! set aside the part were guys asked for my Phone.. - -" you told him Leo chuckled "well old girl am i going to drop you off at Malfoys house? or are you going to Flu powder there?" Leo asked "ehh? Drivee! its only a few Blocks away anyway right?" You told him "Yes that is true Alright!" Leo said "well we're home!" Leo laughed "hhah! Alright! well i gotta sleep - - im super tired" You told leo "Rightio then Goodnight JJ" Leo said as you got out of the car "hah Goodnight Leo!" you replied back and went inside "Miss?" Mia said "Yes Mia?" you said taking off your shoes "You have a letter waiting in your room" Mia told you "Oh Thanks Mia!" you replied sleepily "No Problem Miss!" Mia replied and left. You went up the stairs and got to your room. you see a letter on your Desk "Hmm" you said, You picked up the letter and Read it outloud

iHey Jay,  
Im Sorry how my friends acted.  
Their just big Jerks!  
So! if you want to hang out or Something! Come to the Burrow!  
Ill make sure Harry wont be rude Ron's thought you were Nice So! Owl me back Kay?  
Signed,  
Hermonie Granger/i

"hmm.. ill tell her ill go to the Burrow on Friday todays Wednesday right? so Thursday is Draco's Party So Friday" you told yourself,

i Hey Herms!  
Its okay i dont mind! im pretty used to Other houses Disliking me and all.  
Sure ill hang out with you!  
Umm Friday though.  
I have a party to go on Thursday So is Friday okay?  
Owl Back!  
Signed,  
Jayla Fernandez P.S. Say Hi to Your Friends For Me.. Even if they dont like Me at All and also This is Eclispe Hes My Phenoix/i

"Hey Eclipse! can you send a Letter to Hermonie Granger please?" you asked your Pheonix Eclipse nodded and let you tie the letter on his leg, He hopped on your arm as you walked to the window, You opened it wide and Eclispe Flew away.

With Hermonie "Hermonie Im Sorry!" Harry said "No! You always ruin my friendships! Harry! You Always Judge People By Their House!" I Yelled out "Its Not My Fault!" Harry Yelled "YES IT IS!" I Yelled iPeck Peck Peck/i ' huh? a black phenoix?' i got up and opened my window the Pheonix flew in and lefted his leg, i saw a letter "Is it for me?" he nodded I untied it and read it

i Hey Herms!  
Its okay i dont mind! im pretty used to Other houses Disliking me and all.  
Sure ill hang out with you!  
Umm Friday though.  
I have a party to go on Thursday So is Friday okay?  
Owl Back!  
Signed,  
Jayla Fernandez P.S. Say Hi to Your Friends For Me.. Even if they dont like Me at All and also This is Eclispe Hes My Phenoix/i

"Oh! Hello Eclispe" I said petting him He just nodded and sat on your shoulder "HERMONIE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Ginny screamed "woops" i said, i went to open the door and Ginny was there waiting "Sorry Gin" i apoligised "Naah its oka- is that a Black Pheonix?" Ginny asked "yeah its my friends" i told her "Oooh! arent those rare?" Ginny said "well yes" i told her "Hermonie! You Finall- is that a Black Pheonix?" Harry and Ron asked "Yes - -" i said and stomped downstairs still completely mad at Harry "Who's Pheonix is that Hermonie?" Harry asked accusingly "Its Jayla's Pheonix.." i told him "Ah! Hermonie! would you like a snack?" Mrs.Weasly asked "No thanks but i think Eclispe wants one" i said noticeing Eclipse flap his wings "Oh! a Black pheonix? Hmm alright then Hermonie whos Bird is that?" Mrs.Weasly asked Getting food made for Eclispe "Oh my friend Jayla who Harry rudely yelled at" i said with a tint of anger "I Said I was Sorry!" i heard harry say " WELL IM NOT TAKING IT!" I Yelled Back Mrs.Weasly gave Eclispe his Food and he munched on it Happily Eclispe finished his food and flew back on my shoulder.

iJay!  
Fridays okay! see you then okay?  
Signed,  
Hermonie Granger/i

i tied it on Eclispes Foot and let him fly away.

Your POV + the Next Day Draco's B-day Party "Miss! Your going to be late for Master Draco's Party!" iWHAT? OH SHIT/i You jumped off your bed Only to get tangled in your blankets "ow.." you got yourself untangled and ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After your shower you Got dressed into your Dress

Remember?  
img src"http/i34. src"http/i34. Shit Oh Shit oh Shit! Im GOnna be LAATE!" you said. You called Diana "Hello?" a voice said on the other line "DIANA! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE NOW GET YOUR ASS OF YOUR BED AND GET DRESSED!" you yelled on the phone "What?" Diana said less sleepy "WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR DRACO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY" You yelled on the phone "OH SHIT!" you heard diana drop the phone. you hung up and put your shoes on. you ran downstairs and saw Leo "Ah! did you sleep in?" Leo asked with a glint in his eyes "- - yeah.. we have to pick up Diana Leo" you told him rushing in the car "Alrightio! to diana's then Malfoys" Leo said.

at Diana's house you called Diana's Phone "WHAT!" diana said " Im out side your house now GET OUT!" i yelled at the phone "AHH! IM GOOING!" you heard Diana. you looked at the front door and saw Diana in her Dress img src"http/i34. you opened the door and yelled " GET IN THE CAAR DIA!" "IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN IN HIGH HEELS!" you heard Diana yell back "You Call That Fast? I CALL IT SLOW!" you yelled and Finally Diana got in the Car "phew.. uh.. Leo what time is it?" you asked "Its 1:15 why?" Leo said you looked at Diana and She looked at you "OMG WE'RE LATE!" you both yelled "Well... then im going to have to speed up now dont i" Leo said "YES!" both you and Diana yelled

At Draco's House "Leo what time is it now.." you asked "about 1:30" Leo said "Phew.." both you and diana said getting out of the Limo "Thanks Leo" both you and Diana said again. You waved at the dissapearing Limo. You both turned around and went to the door iDing Dong/i "Ahh! Jayla! and Diana! How nice for you to come!" Mrs.Malfoy said "Thanks Narcissa" both You and Diana said "dont you Two look rather beautiful!" Narcissa Cooed over you too "Ah! Lucuis! Look! Its Jayla and Diana! Look how Beautiful They Look!" Narcissa said happily "Ah! they sure are" Lucius said Kissing both you and Diana's hands "Now shall we show them to our Ball room where the rest are?" Lucius said "Ah! we shall" Narcissa said "well Come come!" Narcissa said both you and Diana followed "Now Presenting Miss.Fernandez and Miss.Roberts" said a poorly clothed House elf. "who are they? woah they look hott! are they even in slytherin?" You heard as you walked in "psst.. Diana...pssst!" you whispered "yeah?" Diana whispered back "Nobody knows who we are" You said "I noticed! did you hear the "Who are they"?" Diana replied "yeah" you said "well.. lets go find a table or atleast a chair to sit in"

End 


	5. Chapter 4

img src"http/i34. need a Martini Lana" You said "Right" Lana told you, Lana gave you the Martini and you went back to the woman "Here you go miss --" you told her "thank you now get out of my site" she said Rudely "Hey Jay! Can You S-"

Quiz Starts:  
"Hey Jay! Can You Sing For Us?" Diana Asked you "N-No" You said unsure "Pleaase! The band needs a break and your a really good singer!" Diana Begged "- -... ugh.. Finee! but what song?" you said "Um.. what about Ain't no Other Man?" Diana said "Um.. No o...O" you told her "Next?" "Uhh..P.S. Still Not Over You?" Diana said "Umm.. thats a good song.. suure " you told her "Right! Ill just tell the guy who manages the music" Diana ran to the DJ "Alright Alright! We got a Request! Jayla Fernandez Will be singing P.S. Still Not Over You By Rihanna Now would Miss.Fernandez Please Get Up On the Stage?" The DJ called out. You put your tray down and went up to the stage. The light shining on you and People were Cheering. you smiled and nodded at the DJ to start the music

object width"425" height"350"param name"movie" value"http/ src"http/ type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"425" height"350"/embed/object (Dont mine the anime Its Kingdom of Hearts - )  
Verse 1  
What's up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while But I was thinkin bout you And it kinda made me smile So many things to say And I'll put em in a letter But it might be easier The words might come out better How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to Wish I could press rewind And rewrite every line To the story of me and you

chorus  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried To get you out my mind But it don't get no better As each day goes by And I'm lost and confused I've got nothin to lose Hope to hear from you soon P.S. I'm still not over you Still not over you

(i dont feel like typing out all of it so just watch the AMV)

when the music stopped you bowed to the crowd and got off stage. "Jay! You Were Great!" Diana said Excitedly "Thanks" you laughed "it was pretty fun!" you said. You looked at the clock and it said 11:57pm "Oh! Diana i gotta goo! Leo is gonna pick me up! at 12" You told her "awwh! Thanks! i think we can handle without you now! thanks for helping us Jaay!" Diana hugged you and waved bye "Byee!" you said and rushed out the door "Ah! There you are Old Girl! well get in! you have a party to go to tomorrow do you not?" Leo said you laughed "yeah!" you exclaimed and got in the limo "So Old girl! how was your time at the bar?" Leo asked "It was Fun! set aside the part were guys asked for my Phone.. - -" you told him Leo chuckled "well old girl am i going to drop you off at Malfoys house? or are you going to Flu powder there?" Leo asked "ehh? Drivee! its only a few Blocks away anyway right?" You told him "Yes that is true Alright!" Leo said "well we're home!" Leo laughed "hhah! Alright! well i gotta sleep - - im super tired" You told leo "Rightio then Goodnight JJ" Leo said as you got out of the car "hah Goodnight Leo!" you replied back and went inside "Miss?" Mia said "Yes Mia?" you said taking off your shoes "You have a letter waiting in your room" Mia told you "Oh Thanks Mia!" you replied sleepily "No Problem Miss!" Mia replied and left. You went up the stairs and got to your room. you see a letter on your Desk "Hmm" you said, You picked up the letter and Read it outloud

iHey Jay,  
Im Sorry how my friends acted.  
Their just big Jerks!  
So! if you want to hang out or Something! Come to the Burrow!  
Ill make sure Harry wont be rude Ron's thought you were Nice So! Owl me back Kay?  
Signed,  
Hermonie Granger/i

"hmm.. ill tell her ill go to the Burrow on Friday todays Wednesday right? so Thursday is Draco's Party So Friday" you told yourself,

i Hey Herms!  
Its okay i dont mind! im pretty used to Other houses Disliking me and all.  
Sure ill hang out with you!  
Umm Friday though.  
I have a party to go on Thursday So is Friday okay?  
Owl Back!  
Signed,  
Jayla Fernandez P.S. Say Hi to Your Friends For Me.. Even if they dont like Me at All and also This is Eclispe Hes My Phenoix/i

"Hey Eclipse! can you send a Letter to Hermonie Granger please?" you asked your Pheonix Eclipse nodded and let you tie the letter on his leg, He hopped on your arm as you walked to the window, You opened it wide and Eclispe Flew away.

With Hermonie "Hermonie Im Sorry!" Harry said "No! You always ruin my friendships! Harry! You Always Judge People By Their House!" I Yelled out "Its Not My Fault!" Harry Yelled "YES IT IS!" I Yelled iPeck Peck Peck/i ' huh? a black phenoix?' i got up and opened my window the Pheonix flew in and lefted his leg, i saw a letter "Is it for me?" he nodded I untied it and read it

i Hey Herms!  
Its okay i dont mind! im pretty used to Other houses Disliking me and all.  
Sure ill hang out with you!  
Umm Friday though.  
I have a party to go on Thursday So is Friday okay?  
Owl Back!  
Signed,  
Jayla Fernandez P.S. Say Hi to Your Friends For Me.. Even if they dont like Me at All and also This is Eclispe Hes My Phenoix/i

"Oh! Hello Eclispe" I said petting him He just nodded and sat on your shoulder "HERMONIE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Ginny screamed "woops" i said, i went to open the door and Ginny was there waiting "Sorry Gin" i apoligised "Naah its oka- is that a Black Pheonix?" Ginny asked "yeah its my friends" i told her "Oooh! arent those rare?" Ginny said "well yes" i told her "Hermonie! You Finall- is that a Black Pheonix?" Harry and Ron asked "Yes - -" i said and stomped downstairs still completely mad at Harry "Who's Pheonix is that Hermonie?" Harry asked accusingly "Its Jayla's Pheonix.." i told him "Ah! Hermonie! would you like a snack?" Mrs.Weasly asked "No thanks but i think Eclispe wants one" i said noticeing Eclipse flap his wings "Oh! a Black pheonix? Hmm alright then Hermonie whos Bird is that?" Mrs.Weasly asked Getting food made for Eclispe "Oh my friend Jayla who Harry rudely yelled at" i said with a tint of anger "I Said I was Sorry!" i heard harry say " WELL IM NOT TAKING IT!" I Yelled Back Mrs.Weasly gave Eclispe his Food and he munched on it Happily Eclispe finished his food and flew back on my shoulder.

iJay!  
Fridays okay! see you then okay?  
Signed,  
Hermonie Granger/i

i tied it on Eclispes Foot and let him fly away.

Your POV + the Next Day Draco's B-day Party "Miss! Your going to be late for Master Draco's Party!" iWHAT? OH SHT/i You jumped off your bed Only to get tangled in your blankets "ow.." you got yourself untangled and ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After your shower you Got dressed into your Dress

Remember?  
img src"http/i34. src"http/i34. Sht Oh Sht oh Sht! Im GOnna be LAATE!" you said. You called Diana "Hello?" a voice said on the other line "DIANA! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE NOW GET YOUR ASS OF YOUR BED AND GET DRESSED!" you yelled on the phone "What?" Diana said less sleepy "WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR DRACO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY" You yelled on the phone "OH FCK!" you heard diana drop the phone. you hung up and put your shoes on. you ran downstairs and saw Leo "Ah! did you sleep in?" Leo asked with a glint in his eyes "- - yeah.. we have to pick up Diana Leo" you told him rushing in the car "Alrightio! to diana's then Malfoys" Leo said.

at Diana's house you called Diana's Phone "WHAT!" diana said " Im out side your house now GET OUT!" i yelled at the phone "AHH! IM GOOING!" you heard Diana. you looked at the front door and saw Diana in her Dress img src"http/i34. you opened the door and yelled " GET IN THE CAAR DIA!" "IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN IN HIGH HEELS!" you heard Diana yell back "You Call That Fast? I CALL IT SLOW!" you yelled and Finally Diana got in the Car "phew.. uh.. Leo what time is it?" you asked "Its 1:15 why?" Leo said you looked at Diana and She looked at you "OMG WE'RE LATE!" you both yelled "Well... then im going to have to speed up now dont i" Leo said "YES!" both you and Diana yelled

At Draco's House "Leo what time is it now.." you asked "about 1:30" Leo said "Phew.." both you and diana said getting out of the Limo "Thanks Leo" both you and Diana said again. You waved at the dissapearing Limo. You both turned around and went to the door iDing Dong/i "Ahh! Jayla! and Diana! How nice for you to come!" Mrs.Malfoy said "Thanks Narcissa" both You and Diana said "dont you Two look rather beautiful!" Narcissa Cooed over you too "Ah! Lucuis! Look! Its Jayla and Diana! Look how Beautiful They Look!" Narcissa said happily "Ah! they sure are" Lucius said Kissing both you and Diana's hands "Now shall we show them to our Ball room where the rest are?" Lucius said "Ah! we shall" Narcissa said "well Come come!" Narcissa said both you and Diana followed "Now Presenting Miss.Fernandez and Miss.Roberts" said a poorly clothed House elf. "who are they? woah they look hott! are they even in slytherin?" You heard as you walked in "psst.. Diana...pssst!" you whispered "yeah?" Diana whispered back "Nobody knows who we are" You said "I noticed! did you hear the "Who are they"?" Diana replied "yeah" you said "well.. lets go find a table or atleast a chair to sit in"

End 


	6. Chapter 5

Recap:  
"who are they? woah they look hott! are they even in slytherin?" You heard as you walked in "psst.. Diana...pssst!" you whispered "yeah?" Diana whispered back "Nobody knows who we are" You said "I noticed! did you hear the "Who are they"?" Diana replied "yeah" you said "well.. lets go find a table or atleast a chair to sit in"

Quiz starts:  
"yeah" you agreed with her "Alright then! lets go find chairs or a table" Diana said and Both you and her Went to find chairs "Hey Jayla! Hey Diana!" someone said "Huh?" both you and Diana said. You turned and saw Blaise "haha! Blaise! how are you!" you said as he walked to you two "Im good.. what about you two? i havent talked to you two since School" Blaise said "ahh! dont say School in Summer! Oh and Im alrightt" you said "im good - - Just trying to find chairs --" Diana said looking back and forth for a chair Blaise chuckled " i thought you guys werent going to come here" Blaise said, you and diana looked at each other then at blaise "Us? Miss a Party? I dont think so Buddie bear" you and Diana said then you two both laughed and high-fived Blaise looked confused "whaa?" blaise said and both you and Diana laughed harder. then all of a sudden you felt two arms wrapped around your stomach "Hello" someone said "- -... Draco... if you dont let go RIGHT NOW im going to make sure your never going to be able to make kids" you said annoyed and pissed, then you felt the arms slip off your waist "Good now be a better boy and go to that Pug Parkinson" you hissed at him "i dont think so.. this is my party and i will do whatever i like" Draco said "Then ill leave" You said "Oh Come on Jayla! I was only Joking! why do you always act so serious" Draco exclaimed "Because You always Ignored me! Your now "Ex-Best friend!" When school came in and You started to Bring me down, You Making fun of me! You know Well Why I act serious! Im so Sick of you Bring me Down! What happened to the Old Draco! The One who was my Real Friend! The one who was Kind" you spat out angerly and stomped away leaving Draco and the people Shocked...

Outside You ran outside and fell on the ground crying your hands in a fist, "Jayla?" Narcissa said "yeah?" you sniffed "Oh! dont cry Jayla" Narcissa said rushing to you, you just kept crying "Now do you want to tell me why you shouted at Draco?" Narcissa asked Softly "Its just that iSniff/i Im so sick of him Ignoring me ihiccup/iand im so sick of him Bring me down a-an-and itears up/i i just miss Him so Much! I miss the Old Draco! The one who's My Best Friend" You told Narcissa Tears running down your face "Poor Dear" Narcissa said Hugging you and Rocking you back and Forth, Letting you cry on her shoulder

Inside and Narriartor's POV "Now You've Dont It Draco! Why Do You Treat Her This Way?" Diana Screamed at Draco "Its Not Like I Wanted this to Happen!" Draco Screamed back. When Jayla said all those Things about what he had done to her and how she felt he heart felt shocked and hurt. He didnt know how much he has been abusing their friendship He wanted to say Sorry but Everyone would start judging him "DO YOU KNOW WHY SHE CAME TO YOUR PARTY DRACO!" Diana Yelled at Draco again "Its My Birthday Of Course She Came!" Draco Yelled Back "THATS NOT EVEN IT! YOU STUPID GIT!" Diana Yelled again "THEN WHY! WHY DID YOU AND HER COME!" Draco Spat out angerly. That girl was getting on his nerves "SHE CAMES FOR YOU! NOT YOUR STUPID BIRTHDAY! SHE WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND ALL YOU DO IS NOTHING! IF YOU WERE HER BEST FRIEND YOU WOULD BE OUT THERE TAKING CARE OF HER INSTEAD OF BEING IN HERE! IF YOU WERE HER BEST FRIEND YOU WOULD'VE NOTICED HOW HURT SHE WAS WHEN YOU SAID SO MANY THINGS ABOUT HER" Diana Screamed In Anger. Draco was going to say something back but the words ishe came for you! not your stupid birthday! How hurt she was/i kept echoing in his mind. Draco glared at Diana and trudged up to his room. The Ball Room was Quiet not a sound was made Everyone just watched as Draco went to his room.

Draco's POV 'Well if i knew she would be this way i would've changed! but i can't! The one who was her best friend died long ago...' ishe came for you! not your stupid birthday! How hurt she was/i "UUUGGGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I Screamed out of anger and punched the wall iDraco just go downstairs and say Sorry/i 'wtf..' iDraco just go downstairs and say Sorry/i 'who are you?' i Your Conscience now Go down stairs and say Sorry! Shes crying her Poor heart out/i 'i dont think she even wants to see me right now' iPfft! GET DOWN THERE AND SAY SORRY YOU GIT/i '- - your calling yourself a git too you know.." i Oh Shut Up! GO/i 'No... she can deal with it on her own she hates me' i - - Fine then.. if she dates another guy from another House its your fault buddie /i 'wait what!' ishe came for you! not your stupid birthday! How hurt she was/i '...' I went to my Window and saw my Mother rocking Jayla back and forth i touched the window and just continued to watch them

Your POV you sat there still crying, Narcissa Rocking you back and forth, iHicuup/i "Narcissa? Im going to go home now.. But can you give Draco his Present?" you asked Her giving her your nicely wrapped present, Narcissa nodded and smiled "alright You come back though okay? Ill talk to Draco" You nodded and got up "Jayla?" Diana said "Everyones Leaving and i know you want to go home" Diana said softly you just nodded and walked up to Diana, Diana frowned seeing you tear stained face "No crying Jay, He didnt deserve you as a friend" Diana said wiping some tears away with a tissue, Then Both you and Diana walked back to the Limo 


	7. Chapter 6

Recap: you sat there still crying, Narcissa Rocking you back and forth, Hicuup "Narcissa? Im going to go home now.. But can you give Draco his Present?" you asked Her giving her your nicely wrapped present, Narcissa nodded and smiled "alright You come back though okay? Ill talk to Draco" You nodded and got up "Jayla?" Diana said "Everyones Leaving and i know you want to go home" Diana said softly you just nodded and walked up to Diana, Diana frowned seeing you tear stained face "No crying Jay, He didnt deserve you as a friend" Diana said wiping some tears away with a tissue, Then Both you and Diana walked back to the Limo

Story Starts:  
"JJ why such a long face?" Leo Asked concerned "its nothing" you muttered and got in the limo with Diana. Leo Looked at Diana with a confused face, Diana just made a swishing movement with her hand telling him to just start the car, Leo went to the drivers eat and looked at the mirror. He saw that face before.. It was the same face when Jayla learned about her parents death. Leo Drove back to Jayla's house "Diana would you like me to Drive you back home?" Leo asked Diana "No its okay i think ill stay with Jay" Diana said looking at you. You got out of the Limo and walked to your Room. "So Diana what happened?" Leo asked Diana "Its nothing.. Draco just being an ass again" Diana said " well im going to see if shes okay" Diana stated walking up to the door "alright then" Leo said

In your Room "Jay?" Diana said opening the door slightly "Jay? are you in here?" Diana said again "yeah." you said a small almost un-audible voice said "Do you want some food? Mia made some" Diana said concerned "no its okay.." you said quietly again "Okay... My mom said its okay for me to stay here is that okay jay?" Diana asked "Yeah its okay" you said back Diana looked at the Corner you were at and frowned...then an idea came up "Hey Jay Lets go to your Pool" Diana said "..." You said "C'mon Jay! or do you want to go to the Living room and watch 8 Simple rules?" Diana suggested you groaned "C'mon fatty! we're going to eat Ice cream, Cookies and watch Chick flicks!" Diana said going to you and lifting you up. You groaned again "But first! we have to change into our PJ's" Diana said Happily trying to lift the mood "fine..." you said boredly "thats the spirit!" Diana said. You both got changed into your PJ's

Yours Diana's:  
Diana's is Pink yours is Blue img src"http/i34. We need to get us some Ice cream, Cookies, and maybe some Candy or Pop" Diana said excitedly "kay i think we have those in the Kitchen Dia" You told her "Right then! we must go to the Kitchen!" Diana said laughing causing you to chuckle a bit "Thisaway!" Diana said "wait.. is it this way?" Diana said again looking right and left "Diana its right infront of us" you said pointing to the sign that says "KITCHEN" "oh hehe...my bad" Diana laughed you shook your head and you both walked in "Miss! What do you want?" a small house elf said "Can we get 2 pints of Vanilla Ice Cream, Cookies and Ice Tea?" you asked the small house elf "Okay Miss! We Bring It To You When We Get Them" the small house elf said "Thank you --" you and Diana said walking back to the Living room... "So What Chick Flick?" You asked "umm.. What about the Lake house?" Diana Suggested "ooh.. that one almost made me cry" you told her "haha! well lets see if it makes you cry again!" Diana laughed putting the movie in the DVD player. Diana looked up and saw her Family picture "Hey! You still have it?" Diana asked "Have what?" you said curious "The one with my family and you" Diana said "Yeah of course" you told her Diana looked again and saw other pictures Jayla and her had

The Family Picture:  
img src"http/i34. and Diana Picture 1:  
img src"http/i34. and Diana Picture 2 at the Screening of a New Movie:  
img src"http/i34. Another one:  
img src"http/i34. Picture of Diana:  
img src"http/i34. a Picture of Jayla:  
img src"http/i34. Diana said "What?" You asked "I Found the rest of the pictures" Diana said "Yeah i kept them i usually kept them in my room but i think its full" You told her "i noticed... you drawer is massive" Diana Joked "Bleh! lets just watch the movie!" You said sitting on the couch. "Misses? we have your Ice cream, Cookies, and your Iced Tea" Mia said walking in with 3 other House elves "Thanks Mia thanks Guys!" you told them "YES! ICE CREAM!" Diana Shouted and thanked the House elves and took a big spoon of Ice cream "AHH! BRAIN FREEZE!" Diana yelled running around "Dia! Get on the couch and watch Lake House!" you said watching her run around the living room. "Im coming! after this crazy brain freeze stops!" Diana said still running around " Diana your making me dizzy!" you said still watching her "Oops? sorry?" Diana said stopping and sat down

After the Movie Time:2:15 Diana and you were crying, had tissue, Empty Ice Cream Buckets and Cookies around you "Tha-that was th-the gr-great-greatest Chi-chick flick EVER!" Diana yelled out blowing her nose on a tissue You laughed and Hicuped "Lets go to sleep! its already 2:15!" you laughed gathering all your stuff and putting them in a trash can. "hah Lets! and plus im tired" Diana said Yawning "Yeah" you replied and both of you went up to your room "Oh! Diana do you want to go to the Bur-"

Cliffie 


	8. Chapter 7

After the Movie Time:2:15 Diana and you were crying, had tissue, Empty Ice Cream Buckets and Cookies around you "Tha-that was th-the gr-great-greatest Chi-chick flick EVER!" Diana yelled out blowing her nose on a tissue You laughed and Hicuped "Lets go to sleep! its already 2:15!" you laughed gathering all your stuff and putting them in a trash can. "hah Lets! and plus im tired" Diana said Yawning "Yeah" you replied and both of you went up to your room "Oh! Diana do you want to go to the Bur-"

Quiz Starts:  
"Oh Diana Do You want to go to the Burrow with me?" You asked Diana before you guys went to sleep "sure! isnt that were the Weasly's live?" Diana asked "yeah.. i bumped into them when i was going back home" you tell her "ooh.. i thought they didnt like Slytherins" Diana said "ehh? whatever so your going with me? we're gonna have to Flu there" you told her "Awwh Man!" Diana said "Oh Come now! Flu isnt that bad" you yawned getting sleepy "if you say so but lets just sleep" Diana said going into her Room "Night Jayla" Diana said closing the door "uggh... night" you said back and went to your room and slept...

Draco's POV Mother came up to my room carrying a present. "Draco Dear? are you in here?" Mother called out "Yeah Mom im here...what do you want?" I Replied Quietly "Draco... Why would you Ignore Jayla? Isnt she your best friend?" Mother asked "I Dont know why Mother.. we just.. Separated" I Told her "Dear... Why would you let Such a girl go?" Mother asked me again "I Told you I Dont Know!" I said Slaming my fist venting my anger on the wall. "sigh Dear.. Ever since you went to Hogwarts You've Changed, I Know you noticed it...Well.. Jayla told me to Give you this present as she was leaving" Mother said putting the box down on the table"Draco.. Get her back... Shes such a Nice girl" Mother said Closing the Door. 'i wish it was that easy mother i wish it was...' I picked up the box and opened it. I saw a Bracelet that said Draco+JaylaForever Friends. I was Shocked.. I new this bracelet. I Gave her it for her birthday a few years ago.. when we we're 5 years old.  
Flashback i"Jaywa Jaywa! Hawppy Birtday!" The Little Draco Said "Dwaco! You Came!" the little Jayla smiled and hugged the small Draco "Oh Course Jaywa! Your My Bwest Fwend!" The Little Jayla Giggled "Hey Jaywa! I Got you a pweasent!" The Little Draco Said "Ooh! What is It Dwaco?" the Small Draco Gave Her the present "Hawppy Birtday Jaywa!" the Small Draco Yelled happily, the Little Jayla sqweeked and opened the gift all she saw was a bracelet that said "Draco+JaylaForever friends" " I Wuv It Dwaco!" The Little Jayla yelled happily and hugged the little Draco/i End of Flashback I Looked at the Box and saw Letter and a Parchment iHappy Birthday Draco,  
I Wish you the Fullest and Coolest Birthday Ever You Big Git ;)

Signed,  
Jayla Fernandez/i I read it over and over again it felt like i could almost hear her voice saying it, I Looked at the Parchment and opened it. It was a Song

bWhassup? i know we haven't spoken for a while I was thinking bout you and it kinda made me smile So many things to say and I'll put them in a letter Thought it might be easier, the words might come out better How's your mother? How's your little brother? Does he still look just like you? So many things I wanna know the answers to Wish i could press rewind and rewrite every line to the story of me and you

Don't you know I've tried, I've tried to get you off my mind but it don't get no better as each day go by and I'm lost and confuse I've got nothing to lose hope to hear from you soon... P.S I'm still not over you

Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on there's a lot of feelings that remains since you?ve been gone I guess you thought that I would've it all behind me but it seems there's always something right there to remind me like a silly joke or something on the TV, boy it ain't easy when I hear our song I get that same old feeling wish I could press rewind, turn back the hands of time and I shouldn't be telling you

Don't you know I've tried, I've tried to get you off my mind but it don't get no better as each day go by and I'm lost and confused I've got nothing to lose hope to hear from you soon... P.S I'm still not over you (you, still not over you)

Did you know I've kept all of your pictures? Don't have the strength to part with them yet.. Oooh nooo.. tried to erase The way your kisses taste But some things a girl can never forget

Don't you know I've tried, I've tried to get you off my mind but it don't get no better as each day go by and I'm lost and confuse I've got nothing to lose hope to hear from you soon... P.S I'm still not over you Still not over you, see I've tried to forget you Don't you know I've tried, I've tried to get you off my mind but it don't get no better as each day go by and I'm lost and confuse I've got nothing to lose hope to hear from you soon... P.S I'm still not over you /b

i looked on the side of the parchment and saw Wet spots...Tears...

Next DayTo The Burrow! "Hey Diana are you awake?" you said opening her door "yeah.." diana yawned "get dressed we gotta go to the burrow today" you told her "kay!" diana said

Your Clothes:  
img src"http/i34. src"http/i34. Clothes:  
img src"http/i34. src"http/i34. src"http/i34. couldnt find good jacket pictures - -)

"Ready Dia?" you asked "Yeah --- what are you waiting for! get some of that powder and lets goo!" diana urged "Im going im going!" you said grabbing a hangful of the flu powder and yelled "The Burrow!"iPoof/i Diana grabbed a handful as well and yelled "The Burrow!" iPoof/i

iPoof/i"Ahh!" you screamed as you fell "ow...i am so not doing flu powder EVER again" you muttered iPoof/i"Watch out!" you heard Diana call iBam/i "oow.. oh sorry Jayla" Diana said "- - Never again" you muttered again "Jayla!" you heard Hermonie call "Diana... would you get your FAT ARSE OFF MY BACK!" you yelled "Oops! sorry! My bad!" Diana said getting off you. You get up and brushed your self "hah hey Herms!" you said smiling then you looked at your clothes they had block spots on them "man.." you said then you muttered a spell to get them clean "phew all clean" you said "Shh! Jayla Harry's Coming!" Hermonie said "hah.. Hey Diana wanna do a prank?" you asked diana "Oooh yes kay well Get those 2 swishy chairs over there" you said pointing to a desk which had to of the chairs "haha okay!" Diana got them and put them in the middle of the room. "Shhh Herms dont tell Harry we're here yet " you told her. you got Diana's and your coats and hid you face, then you sat on the chair and waited for Harry to come "I smell Pure Blood" You heard Harry call "Harry Remember That girl Jayla's Coming today!" you heard Ron say "I dont like her..." Harry said "Harry maybe you should take a chill pill" Ron said Diana Giggled, you held in a laugh . Harry opened the door and only saw Hermonie "Wheres your Pure Blood Friends Hermonie" He said Disliking why pure bloods were going to even be there, Clearly he hasnt noticed the 2 chairs in the middle of the room "We have been waiting for you Harry Potter" you said Disguising your voice making you sound like an old woman "Ah Indeed" You heard Diana say also disgusing her voice "What the..." You heard Harry say "Ron?" you head Hermonie say "Ron?" you heard her say again "Meeeep..." you heard Ron say "Who are you? What do you want" Harry asked you two "What do we want?" you said "Who are we?" you heard Diana say "Yes who are you" Harry said again more agressivily "We... are-" then you and Diana swished your chairs "Your so called "Pure Bloods" " you and Diana Laughed "did you hear how serious he was?" you laughed "haha! yeah!" Diana laughed with you. and Both of you fell off your chairs and laughed like crazy. Harry and Ron were standing stupified And when Hermonie saw this she fell down laughing too. "ahahaha ahh.." you said whiping the tears away from your eyes, you stand up "phew im okay im okay" you said smiling like a manaic "you okay Diana? Herms?" you asked both of them " Yeah im okay" Diana said "yeah... im fine" Herms Said, then you burst out laughing again "ahh! im not okay! aaahhahaahaha Diana haahah Heelpp! i can't breatth!" you said laughing Diana chuckled and poked your stomach "Oww!" you said clutching your stomach "are you okay now?" Diana asked "Does anybody want to Explain what just happened?" You heard Ron asked Totally confused You look at Diana and she Looks at you "hmm..Naaah" you and her said "so what are we doing?" you asked Hermonie "Ooh! i thought we would you know do girl stuff and like maybe do each others hairs an-" "Hermonie... Firstly we are Going to play Quititch Then we can do all those stuff anyway we have what? 2 more weeks of Summer till school." you told her "You play Quititch?" Ron asked "Yes for your Information We play Quititch Me and Diana --- we totally LOVE IT!" you said "And when we say totally we mean totally" Diana said slinging her arm over yours "Harry.. maybe we should give them a chance" Ron whispered to Harry "I dont think so" Harry whispered back.

Lets fast forward shall we? umm.. Quititch pitch "Lets make it fast and simple" you told them "Right" they said "aaannd. GOO!" you heard Hermonie yell out, You got the quaffle and Zoomed to the other side, you passed it to Diana who was trailing behind, she caught it and zoomed infront of you and scored a goal "HAH! Girls Rock!" you yelled out and High fived Diana "haha No Shiiizt" Diana replied and went to the other side. This time Harry Started, Harry had the Quaffle he flew to our side of the field but all of a sudden he lets go of the quaffle and You catch it, Making you guys score again "hahaha Woooo!" you and Diana yelled

FF Lunch "M-man.. Harry we got our butts Beat!" Ron said "i know that Ron" Harry said back "Woot woo woo!" you and Diana laughed and High-fived "whos the greatest?" you said "We're the greatest" both you and Diana said and started to laugh "We Heard" "That You and Ron" "Got Beat By" "Girls!" George and Fred said to Harry "Ah! Fred! George!" you yelled Hugging them "Woah!" "Is this" "Our Little Girl Fred?" "I Think It Is George!" Fred and George said and you guys laughed. "So!" "Was it you" " Two Gals who Beat" "Harry and Ron?" George and Fred said one by one "You Bet cha! Guys!" you and Diana said slinging your arms on each others shoulders "aye!" Fred said slinging his arm around your shoulder "Oi! what about me?" George said "C'mon George! Over here" Diana said laughing as George slung his arm over hers and You all started to do the Can-You-Do-The-Can-Can, "Bloody Hell! Harry They Even Know my Brothers!" Ron said to Harry "Well Good For Them! But Their Still Slytherins!" Harry Spat "Harry I know your mad because they beat us but its just a game for Merlins sake" Ron said "It Wasnt About the Game! I Just Dont Trust Them At All!" Harry said angerly "Fine then Harry You might not Trust them But George, Fred and Hermonie, and I Do" Ron said getting up. "You really do just judge them because their slytherin" Ron said as he closed their door.

"Hey Ron? hey why the long face?" you asked noticeing Ron looking pretty gloomy "naah its okay its just Harry hes being a prat" Ron replied "Oh.. he still doesnt like me does he" You asked Ron "Yeah..." Ron said "Oh then Its okay...i dont mind ---" you told him, then you went back to Diana iHey Diana! Pick. Up. Your. Phone! Its. Ring-Ing Pick-it-up Pick-it-up/i "Haha! You still have the ring tone i made!" you laughed "haha yeah!" Diana said, then she picked up her phone i"Hello?" "Diana? are you still at your friends house?" "Yeah Mom! im still over here why?" "I need some help at the Bar think you can Bring Jayla and a couple of your friends?" "Umm sure mom Ill asked them"/i "Hey Guys? wanna go to my Mom's Bar?" Diana asked "Sure, w/e, is it safe, Wooo!" was everyone but Harry "and Yes Herm's Its Safe " Diana told Hermonie "Well Hold on" i"Hey Mom?" "Yes?" "They can Come" "Alright then See you there hunny!" "Kay Bye mom!"/i iBeeeep/i "Right well... Lets go ---" Diana said "Question.. How are we going to get there?" Hermonie asked "Ah.. see thats the beauty of having a friend that's Rich" you told her "Right well guys! i need you guys to yell out Fernandez Mansion Really loud okay?" you told them "right" they said "Well Ill go first and who ever comes next comes.. You can bring Harry if you like.. but i dout he will come" you told them. then you grabbed a handful of Flu Powder and yelled out "Fernandez Mansion" iPoof/i you rolled on the ground as you came in "oooof!.." you groaned iPoof/i "WATCH OUT!" you heard rons voice so you rolled to the right iPoof/i "Ron! Moooove!" iBAMM/i Fred's Body collided with Ron's "Ooh.." you made an "Ouch" face "You okay Ron?" "Yeah" you heard him mutter iPoof/i "FRED MOOOVE" iOOOOF/i Georges body slamed into Fred's and Rons Poor body "You okay now Ron?" you asked Ron holding in a laugh "...No if ONE more person is on top of this pile Im going to die" ron replied iPoof/i"AHH!" Diana yelled and got tangled with the weasly brothers, you bursted out laughing "you okay NOW Ron?" you asked again "N-no" you heard him say "what Ron? i couldnt hear you!" "I said NO!" Ron said "haha guys i think you shou-" iPoof/i "MOOVE!" Hermonie yelled and also got tangled in the group iPoof/i"Fcck! MOOVE YOU GUYS!" Harry's voice yelled out and i Baam/i "Hey Ron Whata bout now?" you asked Ron "..." "uuh.. Ron? your alive right? Ron! say Im in pain if your alive" you told Ron "I-im... I-in.. P-Pain!" you heard Ron Mutter from the Pile "Hes ALIVE! Hes ALIVE!" you yelled "um... i think it would be better if you all get yourselfs untangled now "Cough and HOW you suppose we do that?" Diana said "Umm.. Move?" you replied you heard them Groan "Oh Come On Guys! Its not hard to Move!" you told them laughing "It is if your tangled" Diana Muttered.

End 


	9. Chapter 8

Recap:  
"Hes ALIVE! Hes ALIVE!" you yelled "um... i think it would be better if you all get yourselfs untangled now " "Cough and HOW you suppose we do that?" Diana said "Umm.. Move?" you replied you heard them Groan "Oh Come On Guys! Its not hard to Move!" you told them laughing "It is if your tangled" Diana Muttered.

Story Starts:  
"Well since you guys are Getting along so well im just going to WALK to the KITCHEN and get me a snack any of you guys want some?" you asked the tangled Group thats on your living room floor "Yes, Mee, please?" they said "Well Too Bad -- you gotta get up and get it" you laughed and walked away..

With the group on the floor "Shes Pure Evil.. Did you know that Diana?" Ron said "Eh.. You get used to it after awhile" Diana replied "Sooo.. how are we going to get out?" Diana asked the Group "We have" "No Clue" Fred and George said. Jayla came back in the room carrying Cookies and Pop. "Soo.. you guys ready to get up yet?" Jayla said to us We all just muttered "Noo..." "Right then.. well you can just watch me eat the Cookies " Jayla said and you all groaned

Jayla's POV "Right then.. well you can just watch me eat the Cookies " You told them, and you heard them all groan. "Oh Come Now! if you got up and un-tangled your selfs you would be eating it too" You said munching on a Coookie "Ron.. If you Drool On my Living Room Floor...- - Your going to Clean it" you said looking at ron. "Well if i could wipe it off i would --" Ron replied..."- -...right then" you said "Jay...Could you atleast TRY to help us!" Diana screamed under Hermonie and Harry "Umm.. No --- Its a Life Learning Lesson!" You exclaimed "A DUMB Life Learning Lesson" Ron Muttered "ahh! its okay ron -- all i have to do it Pull" You told him grabbing his hands "And-" You pulled and Ron got out of the bottom "See! easy peasy.. Now do you guys want to stand?" you asked them "yes,PLEASE,god..,...""Ron help me" you ordered him, and one by one you took them off of each other..."haha... now was that so hard?" you laughed "Yes...You feel how it is" Diana said and pushed you towards Harry iBam/i Both Harry and you are on the floor, with Him just above over you "er...Sorry Harry...Diana Pushed me" you told him almost blushing "Whatever...Its okay" Harry replied as he got up "Awww! Isnt that a Cute Picture!" Diana cooed as Ron, Hermonie, Fred and George stood there shocked, Harry held his hand out for you, You took it and he pulled you up "Thanks" you said looking away. "...Whatever" you heard Harry Reply, you nodded an- i FLASH/i "TT That so Cuute!" Diana sqwealed and Ron, Hermonie, Fred, George and you had your mouths hanging open "DIANA!" you screamed and ran after her, "Ahhh! i was just making you guys friends!" Diana screamed running for her life "DIANA IM GOING TO SOO KILL YOU!" You screamed "AHH! IM TO YOUN-AHHH!" Diana tripped over the rug and fell, you stood over her "- -.." you took the camera and gave it to a random house elf to hide it "Yes Miss --" the house elf said "Diana - -...I...am so...going...to...KIILL YOU!" you screamed at her face "Ahh! Nooooo" Diana pleaded " Ill Do Anything!ANYTHING!" Diana screamed frightened "Anything eh?" you said "Yes! just DONT MURDER MEE!" Diana pleaded "--- Okay" you told her "Really?" Diana said "Yes" you said smiling like a manaic.. "I Dont like that look" Diana said "Diana your going to be my Slave --- bwuahahaha" you said "- - i knew it" Diana said pouting "ANYWAY!" Diana screamed almost making Ron jump "Lets go ---" Diana said, you all went outside you house and "BLOODY HELL FERNANDEZ! THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!" The Weasly's shouted "Erm... Yes?" You replied confused "For Merlin's Sake why didnt we play over here!" Ron said "Because you never asked ...now GET IN THE CAR!" you told them pointing at the Limo, They all went in One by one till everyone got inside "Hey Leo! can you drive to the bar?" you asked leo "Working again? Oh and you brought a couple friends too --" Leo said "Yeah! Thats Hermonie, Thats Harry, Thats Ron, and the Weasly Twins Fred and George" you said pointing to each one "Ah! Hello --" Leo said Happily and started the Car "Woah.. even the Limo's Cool" Ron said "Uhh.. have you ever been in a Limo before Ron?" you asked "No..." Ron said quietly "Awwh! its okay Ron --- your in one now" you said grinning "Yeah!" Ron said smiling "Well Here we are Chaps!" Leo said "Yay! hah Thanks Leo!" you said getting out of the Limo "Ah no problem You pay me anyway" Leo joked "TT is that the only reason? You dont love mee?" You said "Ahh! Noo Old Girl! I Love you like my own Daughter ---" Leo said patting you on the back "haha! Yay!" you sqwealed "Jayla! we gotta gooo! INSIDE!" Diana said "Going going!" you said. You walked to the front and got in, you turned but Harry and Ron didnt come in "Oi! are you just going to stand there or are you coming?" You told them "..." they both didnt answer "Uggh!" you said and grabbed both of their hands 


	10. Chapter 9

Recap:  
"Jayla! we gotta gooo! INSIDE!" Diana said "Going going!" you said. You walked to the front and got in, you turned but Harry and Ron didnt come in "Oi! are you just going to stand there or are you coming?" You told them "..." they both didnt answer "Uggh!" you said and grabbed both of their hands

Story Starts:  
"C'mon Guys! Live alittle!" you said over the music "But..Jayla.. this place..." Ron studdered "Its just a bar... shesh... I work here dummy" you replied Dragging both of them. Harry just looked at his feet. "Jayla! Hey Jayla!" Chelsea yelled going over to you(Chekamulsea..Yes! She is also a Slytherin)"Ahh! Chelsea! Omg! How are You?" You sqwealed "Ive Been Good i just wanted to check out Diana's Bar or well Her mom's anyway" Chelsea said "Wait.. Who are these guys?" Chelsea asked pointing to Harry and Ron "Oh! their My friends" you replied smiling "Oooh.. well i gotta get back to my other friends Talk to you later Jayla!" Chelsea laughed waving away, You shook your head and dragged Harry and Ron to the counter "Hey Lana? you in here?" you said looking over the counter "Yeah! Hold on i gotta give this guy his drink" Lana said "haha Okay!" you replied "Okay so what do you guys want?" Lana asked you three "Oh.. pfft.. Mee the usual Smoothie haha!" you laughed "Kay and you two?" Lana asked Ron and Harry "Lana get them Root Beer" you said ordering their drinks for them "Woah.. Jayla do you know everyone here?" Ron asked "Well... Mostly i dont know the muggles i only know the people that go to our school" you replied waiting for your drinks "Here yah go, Its on the House" Lana said "Thanks Lana" You said drinking your smoothie " hah No problem..since you always forget to bring your money," Lana laughed "Hey i gotta go and do my job you know? i need the money!" Lana said going "hah Bye Lana!" you smiled "So.. Jayla what do you do around here?" Harry finally asked "Oh well... I actually work here At the bartender area.. but sometimes when Diana asks me i have to work as a waitress you know?" you replied "Hey! Look! its Diana and them!" you said pointing at Diana who was dancing "Woah.. Hermonies Dancing!" Ron said surprised "You see? you just gotta live alittle! come on ! lets go dance with them" you said putting down your drink and went to Diana "Ayee! Jaylaa!" Someone called from behind you "Whaa?" you said and turned around "Ahh! Christina! Your Here Too!" You yelled hugging her (Christina is in Ravenclaw so Yes! she is smart smoky1994) "haha Yeah! wow.. this place is hard to get in! i had to tell that bouncer that i knew both you and Diana...Phew That was soo hard! he didnt believe me till Diana came and yelled my name" Christina explained to you "Well yeah! this is were most Teenangers hang out these days, Hey we'res Lilly?" You asked her "Oh! didnt you hear? shes going to school in Beaubaxtons(sp?) but she would probably come back to Hogwarts sooner or later" Christina said "What? Lilly's in France?" you said confused "Yeah! Her mom's French remember?" Christina said "...Ooh... My bad i forgot haha!" you laughed abit Christina Shook her head "hey arent those Griffindors over there?" Christina asked You seeing Ron, Harry, Hermonie, and the Twins "Well yeah.. why?" you asked Confused "Why is Diana over there? Doesnt she know Draco's Rule about hanging out with Griffindors? Isnt she going to be one of the Outcasts now?" Christina said Shocked "Hey! i brought them here! i dont care what Draco does.. Its better being an Outcast then having a bunch of Friends that are Totally fake" you replied "Well then! Introduce me to them!" Christina said dragging you towards them "Okaay! just let gooo! your gonna decapitate my arm soon!" You whined "Oooh... haha sorry!" Christina said letting go, Making you fall on your Butt "Ow...Gently!" you said rubbing your butt "- - And what else would you like with that? a Popsickle?" Christina said Annoyed "Umm.. Yes?" you grinned "well NO!" Christina Replied "Fine fine!" you said "Hey Guys! this is Christina Dela Cour Yes shes French! and YES she comes from Beaubaxtons!" you said "And Christina These are my Friends Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Fred and George.. and this girl" You said "Hey! My names Diana not this Girl" Diana said Annoyed, you just stuck your tounge out "loser" Diana muttered "ah! but you love this loser and she is your Master for the first 3 weeks in school" you said smiling "ahh shut up!" Diana said pouting once again "So! Harry arent you the Famous Harry Potter?" Christina asked, "Yeah.." Harry replied "Aye! what about me?" Ron said "Umm.. yeah i dont know you" Chirstina said... you laughed "Its okay Ron" Hermonie said trying to cheer up Ron "Now isnt that Cute? Its Pothead, Weasilbee and Mudblood Oh and Look! Its Fernandez, Roberts, and Dela Cour too" Someone said "Oh God No.. Who let him in!" You whispered to Diana, She just shurgged "Why the hell is he even here? i thought he hated Muggles" you whispered again "Psst.. Jayla, Diana Draco's Right. Behind. You" Christina said "Oh shit.." you muttered and turned around and Draco was infact Behind you "Draco why are you here...i thought you hated Muggles" you sneered "There's as much as Wizards and Witches here then Muggles" Draco said "So? you just came here just to ruin my day didnt you!" you spat "Jayla why are you hanging out with these losers?" Draco asked "Because i think of them as my friends, Unlike you! they dont ignore me" you said angerly "Drakie Why are we here?" Pansy said "Oh god you even brought Pug face too, I never you we're that desprate Draco" you laughed "Drakie are you just going to let her say that to me?" Pansy whined "Draco why dont you just Leave... The odds of you getting your butt kicked outta here are really high" Diana said "Like i wanted to be here! Fernandez You Better watch your back... Dela Cour and Roberts wont be there to protect you everyday, Come on We're leaving!" Draco sneered and left with Pansy and his 2 Bodyguards (Well.. Idiotic Bodyguards) "Bloody Hell Fernandez! That was Brilliant!" Ron said "Yeah! I Can't Believe you Told Draco Off" Harry said "Way to Go Jayla!" Fred and George said "Haha thanks...phew.." you said "Now.. TO HAVE SOME FUUUNN!" Diana, You, and Christina Yelled and High-fived, and all of you danced the night away.

Draco's POV "Drakie! do you want to go to a bar that just opened?" Pansy said "No Pansy Leave me Alone!" I said frustrated "Please Drakie!" Pansy whined " IF IT WILL SHUT YOU UP FINE!" I Said Pansy sqwealed dragged me to the Limo as Goyle and Crabbe walked "Dumbasses..." i muttered

At the bar We got inside the bar and sat down "Drakie Lets dance!" Pansy sqwealed "Hell No Pansy!.. you said you would shut up if i came.." I told pansy "But Drakie!" Pansy Begged "SHUT UP PANSY! I SAID NO!" I yelled at her and she didnt say anything after. I looked around and saw Roberts with Mudblood and weasilbee's Twin brothers... 'wait.. if Roberts is here then Jayla should be here too!' i thought 'there she is- wait.. why is she holding Weasilbee and Potthead's Hands?' i thought again "Drakie! isnt that the girl who ruined your party!" Pansy said "Yes Pansy now Shut up" I continued to watch Jayla until she got on the dance floor. I got up and walked behind her "Now isnt that Cute? Its Pothead, Weasilbee and Mudblood Oh and Look! Its Fernandez, Roberts, and Dela Cour too" I sneered "Oh God No.. Who let him in!" i heard Jayla whisper to Diana. my heart broke apart. Roberts just shrugged, "Why the hell is he even here? i thought he hated Muggles" I Heard Jayla say to Roberts again "Psst.. Jayla, Diana Draco's Right. Behind. You" I heard Dela cour whisper to Jayla. "Oh Shit.." Jayla muttered

To Be...Continued 


	11. Chapter 10

Recap:  
Draco's POV At the bar We got inside the bar and sat down "Drakie Lets dance!" Pansy sqwealed "Hell No Pansy!.. you said you would shut up if i came.." I told pansy "But Drakie!" Pansy Begged "SHUT UP PANSY! I SAID NO!" I yelled at her and she didnt say anything after. I looked around and saw Roberts with Mudblood and weasilbee's Twin brothers... 'wait.. if Roberts is here then Jayla should be here too!' i thought 'there she is- wait.. why is she holding Weasilbee and Potthead's Hands?' i thought again "Drakie! isnt that the girl who ruined your party!" Pansy said "Yes Pansy now Shut up" I continued to watch Jayla until she got on the dance floor. I got up and walked behind her "Now isnt that Cute? Its Pothead, Weasilbee and Mudblood Oh and Look! Its Fernandez, Roberts, and Dela Cour too" I sneered "Oh God No.. Who let him in!" i heard Jayla whisper to Diana. my heart broke apart. Roberts just shrugged, "Why the hell is he even here? i thought he hated Muggles" I Heard Jayla say to Roberts again "Psst.. Jayla, Diana Draco's Right. Behind. You" I heard Dela cour whisper to Jayla. "Oh Shit.." Jayla muttered

Story Starts:  
"Draco why are you here...i thought you hated Muggles"Jayla sneered at me when she turned around. "There's as much as Wizards and Witches here then Muggles" I said Cockily, "So? you just came here just to ruin my day didnt you!" She replied rather angerly "Jayla why are you hanging out with these losers?" I asked her I HAD to find out... "Because i think of them as my friends, Unlike you! they dont ignore me" Jayla replied Angerly iOuch.. She got you there/i "Drakie Why are we here?" Pansy asked me 'why wont she just SHUT UP!' "Oh god you even brought Pug face too, I never you we're that desprate Draco" Jayla laughed 'laugh it up Jayla...Its not funny' "Drakie are you just going to let her say that to me?" Pansy Whined 'well duh... you are on the ugly side..' "Draco why dont you just Leave... The odds of you getting your butt kicked outta here are really high" Roberts replied "Like i wanted to be here! Fernandez You Better watch your back... Dela Cour and Roberts wont be there to protect you everyday, Come on We're leaving!" I sneered and left with Pansy and the two idiots.. "Bloody Hell Fernandez! That was Brilliant!", "Yeah! I Can't Believe you Told Malfoy Off", "Way to Go Jayla!" I Heard her idiotic Griffindork friends tell her. 'damnit.. why did i just let her say that to me?' i asked myself as i was leaving the building '...why' i thought again

2 Weeks later First day of school..Narrators POV It Was the First Day of School and Jayla has never been happier, With Her new found friends (The Golden TrioWeasly Twins) Jayla could'nt wish for any much better friends. Draco's been sending her letters but she never answered them. She was either that The Burrow or at Diana's Bar working. Draco was getting hopeless of getting his best friend back, He Knew he missed her...He Missed her alot...

Jayla's POV/Your POV "damnit! Why! Why Today! Why Not Next Week" you grumbled, You got up and checked the clock 9:18 "- -.. atleast i got 2 hours left" you muttered to your self and went to take a shower, you gave Mia and the rest of the house elves a break today iRiiiiiing! Riiiing! JAYLA PICK UP THE DAMNED PHONE/i you ran out of the bathroom only in a towel "Hello!" you asked panting "Woah.. Jayla...We're going to the Train already Lets go!" Hermonie Said "Huh? Ooh Okay! Ill see you later then!" You replied and hung up "Ahhh.. too early!" you whined and went back to the washroom to change

At the Train "Okay..iPant/i I Got Here..iphew/i As Fast as i can iPant/i And...Now what?" you said panting and sweating "Umm.. Now we wait for other people so we can get to Hogwarts?" Hermonie said "Damnit Monie!... - - i was rushed just to wait!" you said annoyed "well... Yeah.. i got Prefect Duties and i wanted someone to be here with me" Hermonie said acting innocently "- -... Damn it! Why didnt you call Ron or Harry?" You said sitting down "Because those to dumb gits wouldnt move at all" Hermonie said "great.." you muttered "Well Go On Herms...ill stay here and Chill if i gotta" you replied closing your eyes "Thanks Jay" Hermonie said "yeah yeah.. you owe me though" you said opening your right eye to look at her "I knooow!" Hermonie said" Okay well Go already buddie!" You said closing your right eye. Hermonie Left the room to patrol the train, Leaving you alone and bored. You opened your eyes and grabbed your ipod. You looked till you saw the Song name Four page Letter by Aaliyah, You listened and sang some of the words

Yo, turn my music up Up some more, up some more Up a little bit more Verse 1:  
Mama always told me to be careful who I love "And daddy always told me make sure he's right I always had my eyes on this one particular guy I was too shy so I decided to write" you sang

"I'm sending him a four-page letter (mm)  
And I enclosed it with a kiss (hoohhoh...yeah)  
And when I write him he better get it on time (I)  
I'm sending him a four-page letter (oohhyeah)  
And I enclosed it with a kiss (oohhohh)  
And when I write him he better get it on time" you sang

Verse 2:  
'People always sayin' that I play myself for you They say that you don't even notice me Me (me) me (me) me (me) me (me)  
Maybe when I get the nerve to come to you Promise me that you won't di-iss me' you listened

Chorus:  
"I'm sending him a four-page letter (four-page letter)  
And I enclosed it with a kiss (a kiss)  
And when I write him he better (oh yeah) get it on time (he better)  
I'm sending him a four-page letter (oh yes I am)  
And I enclosed it with a kiss (mm)  
And when I write him he better get it on time (he better)  
(oh... I'm writin' you)" you sang

Bridge:  
"I'm writin' you a love letter tonight You better keepin' watch cuz the mailman's comin' (oh...yes he is...oohhaaah)  
I'm writin' you (writin' you) a love letter tonight (tonight)  
You better keepin' watch cuz the mailman's comin' (ooohhh...I...heeee)" you sang again

Chorus:  
I'm sending him a four-page letter (hoohh)  
And I enclosed it with a kiss And when I write him he better (he better) get it on time (get it on time, my baby) -

"Hey Jayla What Time did you get here?" Harry said standing next to the door "- - about 10 minutes after Hermonie - -" you said annoyed "woah talk about early mate!" Ron replied behind Harry "You dont say" you said sarcastically "Woah.. someone is having a MAJOR issue of PMS" Diana said Behind Harry and Ron, you rolled your eyes and continued to listen to your music "Woah... must be the time of month" Diana whispered to Ron "Ah Ew! i didnt need to know that Diana!" Ron replied "You know.. when your talking about someone.. you should say it when that persons not there" you said with your eyes closed "She got you guys there" Harry said sitting next to you "Har har" Diana said sticking her tounge at you and Harry "Diana you shouldnt be sticking your tounge at the person who your going to be a slave to for 3 weeks" you replied still listening "Damnit i thought she forgot" Diana mutter "Pfft.. Obviously not" you said Diana and Ron sat down across you "Oh Look who it is! Its Roberts with Weaslebee and Potthead with Fernandez" a Voice said "Damnit Malfoy would you shut up! im trying to Fuking sleep here" you replied annoyed and angerly "Oh...Not so Friendly aye Fernandez" Draco Said "No sht Sherlock Holms What else have you got for me" you replied "Malfoy stop being an Ass and just leave already! We dont want to see you as much as you want to see us" Harry said Draco Rolled his eyes "Stop trying to be the Hero Potthead Its not working for you" Draco laughed and left "Jackass" you muttered "No duh" Harry replied "Look! their getting along!" Diana said tugging on Ron's sleeve "WHAAASUPP!" Chelsea yelled as she bursted threw the door "Woah!" you said falling off the chair/couch seat and on the floor "Oooh.. you okay?" Christina asked from behind "noo" you said still with your face still on the ground, then you felt 2 arms go around you waist and pull you up "Huh?" you said confused then you turned and saw -

End 

Shoutouts:  
KinkyLilly Smoky1994 Chekamulsea Music.Lover.14 ILoveYou4ever Remember:  
Lilly De Monye(KinkyLilly)  
Christina Dela Cour(Smoky1994)  
Chelsea Leigh(Chekamulsea) 


	12. Chapter 11

Recap:  
"Malfoy stop being an Ass and just leave already! We dont want to see you as much as you want to see us" Harry said Draco Rolled his eyes "Stop trying to be the Hero Potthead Its not working for you" Draco laughed and left "Jackass" you muttered "No duh" Harry replied "Look! their getting along!" Diana said tugging on Ron's sleeve "WHAAASUPP!" Chelsea yelled as she bursted threw the door "Woah!" you said falling off the chair/couch seat and on the floor "Oooh.. you okay?" Christina asked from behind "noo" you said still with your face still on the ground, then you felt 2 arms go around you waist and pull you up "Huh?" you said confused then you turned and saw -

Story Starts:  
You turned and saw Harry holding you, your eyes went wide while Ron, Christina, Chelsea and Diana had their mouth's open "You okay?" Harry Asked you just nodded, Harry took his hands away from your waist and sat back down looking out the window. 'why'd he help me up?' you thought, the train started and you stumbled and fell on Harry's lap "oh Sorry Harry!" you apologised and stood up blushing furiously "Its okay" Harry said, You sat next to Diana who was right infront of Christina who was right beside Harry "There you guys are! do you know how hard is it to find you people?" Lilly said "Lilly! Your Back!" You said excitment in your eyes, but you didnt know Harry was staring at you "Yup- wait Why are you with Griffindors?" Lilly asked "because their my friends?" you replied "Oh!IGottaGoYouKnowSoUhYeahSeeYouLaterGuys!" Lilly said rather quickly "Umm.. okay?" you said confused "Bye!" and she rushed out of the room "She was acting suspisious" Diana said "Yeah i noticed that.. Lilly never bolted away that fast..." Christina said "right Jayla? Jayla!" Chelsea said looking at Jayla who was sleeping Against Harry who was too sleeping "aww...shhh lets not bother them C'mon ron Ron?" Diana said, Ron was sleeping as well "Eh.. then it will be just us girls..." Diana said leaving the compartment "yeah" Christina said looking at the Three sleeping bodies and smiled and closed the door

At Hogwarts (Yes you already changed when Hermonie made you go to The Train) "Hey Guys sorry but we gotta go to our Table...We're not Griffindors remember?" Diana said walking in the hallway "Yeah.. we know soo...we'll see you later thenn?" Hermonie said "Kay! soo see yah later" you said as you, Diana and Chelsea went to sit in your Table Group.. When you three got there you all got glares from your other house mates "Pfft.. if you guys have problems You should say it out other then Glaring." you replied sitting down "God.. what a bunch of Dorkks" you muttered "Ah Fernandez Just the person i wanted to see" Draco said "Fck off Malfoy Your contaminating my precious air" you replied anooyed "Ah fine then but just to tell you...De Monye...Is My Girlfriend" Draco Whispered in your ear, Your eyes went wide and turned to Draco pissed off "Why dont you just Fck her and Pansy and get it over with your dumb Git" you spat "There might be space for someone else too" Draco whispered in your ear again "Fck off.." you glared as Draco laughed and went to sit to his "Girlfriend" Lilly.

After Prof. Dumbeedor(Haha sp) Speech "What was that about?" Diana asked "Lilly's Dating Draco" You replied shortly "WHAT!" Diana and Chelsea said shocked "Yeah..." You said biting a piece of bread "Ah! Drop that bread right now Missy! We are going to the Griffindor Table get all this shiz Straightened Out Canadian style or somewhat!" Diana said "pfft.. what you crazy! we gonna do it Filipino style WE Gonna Knock Some Crazy Ass Teeth Out!" a Guy said from behind you "Wtf" Diana said and turned around "MARK!" You screamed and hugged him "Haha...Hoy" He laughed picking you up and twirling you around "Haha Hows you?" He said still with a Filipino Accent "Im good! Haha! you didnt tell me you were coming!" You said "Ah! Its called Surprise!" Mark laughed "Now on to Buisness... Show me your friends" Mark said "haha Okay!" you said and dragged him to the Griffindor Table "Ahoy Maties!" Mark said "Bloody Hell who are you?" Ron asked "Im Mark Anthony, Filipino, Jayla's Friend since we were what Jay? 1 year old?" Mark asked you "Well Yeah.." You replied "Hi Im Hermonie Granger thats Ron Weasly and Thats Harry Potter" Hermonie said "Ah i can tell your a smart one" Mark said "Well duh - -... you think everyones smart but Malfoy" You replied "well Malfoys an Acception hes just plain stupid" Mark replied grabbing a piece of chicken and eating it "- - riight.." you said rolling your eyes "Hey Jayla? Can i talk to you for a second?" Harry asked "Yeah sure Hold on guys" you said and got up to follow Harry "What do you want Harry?" you asked confused "Well i was just wondering if well...uh...IfYouWouldBeMyGirlFriend" Harry asked quickly "What? im sorry i didnt catch that" you said confused "Sigh I Was Wondering If You Would Be My Girlfriend" Harry asked slower "Uh-

and End Will Jayla go and Date Harry? or will she date someone else...

Shoutouts:  
KinkyLilly Smoky1994 Chekamulsea Music.Lover.14 ILoveYou4ever Remember:  
Lilly De Monye(KinkyLilly)  
Christina Dela Cour(Smoky1994)  
Chelsea Leigh(Chekamulsea) 


	13. Chapter 12

Recap:  
"Hey Jayla? Can i talk to you for a second?" Harry asked "Yeah sure Hold on guys" you said and got up to follow Harry "What do you want Harry?" you asked confused "Well i was just wondering if well...uh...IfYouWouldBeMyGirlFriend" Harry asked quickly "What? im sorry i didnt catch that" you said confused "Sigh I Was Wondering If You Would Be My Girlfriend" Harry asked slower "Uh-

Story Starts:  
"I...I..." you said studdering "Oh.. if you dont want to its okay" Harry said dissapointed "No Harry its not you...Its me im just not ready to have a Boyfriend" You said looking down "Its okay maybe next time" Harry said putting a Smile on (a fake smile) "Sorry Harry" You replied "Its okay" he said shaking his head and went into the Great Hall. you stood there a while and thought '..why did i do that?'. Then you went in yourself. "What was that about?" Diana asked "Harry just asked me out but i said im not ready" you replied "ARE YOU NUTS! Harry's awesome! well.. after when he was all angery and mad at us for being in Slytherin and stuff" Diana said which actually sounded like she was talking to her self or debating. "I know.. but im just not ready.." you replied looking down "Its okay Hun!" Diana said patting your back, you shook your head and went back to the table only to be bombarded by Questions "What Did Harry Want?" "Did harry say anything?" "Omg.. did he ask you out?" "Why is harry all sad and quiet" they said "People SHUT UP!" Diana said "Your all giving me a Migrain!" She replied after "Sorry..." They all said "Guys i think im gonna go to Sleep" You said looking at everyone "Okay..Night Jay!" Everyone said waving at you

at the Slytherin Common Room you walked in only to see Draco Snogging Lilly. You made a discusted face and walked up the stairs "whatafreak" you muttered and got on your bed only to hear a giggle from the girls "Omg.. You are so Lucky Lilly! I Wish i was his girlfriend" one girl said Dreamily "Well Of Course you want to be me... I got the Hottest and Coolest guy as my Boyfriend" You head Lilly say. You shook your head and got your Ipod and started to listen to Say Goodbye - Chris Brown (Its a Really good Song...I Recomend it!) you turned it up loud, and turned to sleep

object width"425" height"350"param name"movie" value"http/ src"http/ type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"425" height"350"/embed/object Heres the Song Mixed with Ushers song Burn

7:30am "Hey Jayla?" Lilly asked "Jayla?" Lilly said poking you You groaned "What do you want Lilly?" you murmured "Are you mad at me?" Lilly asked "Depends on what you did" you muttered still sleepy "No.. Are you mad at me after i went to go date Draco" Lilly asked quietly, You got on your elbows and looked at Lilly who was on your bed side "Oh course not Lilly, Im quite Happy for you actually" you smiled then Yawned "Really Jay? Do you mean it?" Lilly asked again you nodded "Of course i do...man im hungry..." you muttered rubbing your stomach, Lilly shook her head and stood up "Well Come on! We're gonna go down stairs and get us some food" Lilly said helping you up "iYawn/i If you say so Lilly" you replied . Then you both walked downstairs with you Humming The Tune of Say Goodbye "Hey what song is that? " Lilly asked "Huh?" You said confused "The song your Huming that song is that?" Lilly asked again "Oh...Say Goodbye - Chris Brown... Why?" You asked "I Dont know I just like it...Wait.. how come your huming sad tunes now? First P.S. im still not over you and now..Say Goodbye" Lilly asked you "I Dont know.. i just like the tunes Is that a problem?" You asked Lilly, Lilly shook her head "No.. Lets get our food already" Lilly said dragging you "ooffh!" you said being dragged

At The Great Hall When you and Lilly got to the great hall not alot of students we're in there... when you two passed the Griffindor table you saw Harry, Ron , and Hermonie you smiled and waved and they waved back. Then you and Lilly got to the Slytherin table only to be met by Draco and his "posse" "Lilly.. where were you? I was looking for you everywhere" Draco said "Oh.. and Hello Fernandez" Draco said smirking "Whatever" you said and walked pass him, you sat down and ate "Hey Draco" You heard Lilly say and then you turned your head only to see him Kissing. You made another gross face and stood up and left

With Harry and his Group They all went downstairs to eat. After about 10 minutes they say Jayla and that girl Lilly. Jayla turned and saw Us and waved as her friend kept walking We smiled and watched her go to her table who she only got to be stopped by Malfoy. We all watched her sit down and ate, We saw her Grossed face, and we saw her leave "Poor Jayla" Hermonie said "Yeah..." Ron agreed and Harry just Nodded. "Why dont we all walk together to classes... I think we almost got All the Slytherin Classes in ours" Hermonie said getting up "Yeah" Ron said and both him and Harry followed Hermonie out. We kept walking till we heard Humming "Thats Jayla's Voice..." Harry said Hermonie and Ron just nodded. They followed the Hum and followed the Hum. When they finally got there they saw Jayla leaning on a wall next to a window looking out

"How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door When you're walking out, talk about it Everything I tried to remember to say Just went out my head So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand

There's never a right time to say goodbye But I gotta make the first move 'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you Boy it's not you, it's me I kinda gotta figure out what i need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye But we know that we gotta go Our separate ways And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me Cause there's never a right time,  
a right time to say Goodbye" She sang (Yeah i kinda changed Girl to Boy...haha kinda fits better)

"Do you think thats about Draco?" Hermonie asked the two, they both shrugged and watched

"Boy I know your heart is breaking And a thousand times I Found myself asking, "Why? Why"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, Boy I never Meant to crush your world And I never Thought I would see the day we grew apart And I wanna know

How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door When you're walking out, talk about it Boy I hope you understand What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on Pretending that we get along Boy how you not gonna see it?

There's never a right time to say goodbye But I gotta make the first move 'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you Boy it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what i need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye But we know that we gotta go Our separate ways And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me Cause there's never a right time Right time to say goodbye" We all heard her sigh and we watch her walk away from the window to her class..

Your POV You started to walk to class which was Potions. You sat down and Harry, Ron, Hermonie sat down next to you you jumped "oh! hey guys" you said smiling warmly "Hey Jay" they said "Everyone sit down..." Prof. Snape said "Great...hes not in a good mood" you muttered " I Heard that Fernandez...But since your in my House i will not deduct Points" Snape said "Ooh... Shutt up Prof. Snape sir!...coughNotcough" you said sticking your tounge out at Prof. Snape as we walked pass The Golden Trio held in their laughs and watched the board "Today... we are making a- 


	14. Chapter 13

Recap:  
Your POV You started to walk to class which was Potions. You sat down and Harry, Ron, Hermonie sat down next to you you jumped "oh! hey guys" you said smiling warmly "Hey Jay" they said "Everyone sit down..." Prof. Snape said "Great...hes not in a good mood" you muttered " I Heard that Fernandez...But since your in my House i will not deduct Points" Snape said "Ooh... Shutting up Prof. Snape sir!...coughNotcough" you said sticking your tounge out at Prof. Snape as we walked pass The Golden Trio held in their laughs and watched the board "Today... we are making a-

Story Starts:  
"Felix Felicis This potion brings luck to the person who drinks it" Prof. Snape said "Now i will be choosing your partners and you may NOT Trade at all! or else.  
. Potter with Parkinson, Granger with Weasly, Finigan with Bullstrode, Malfoy with Fernandez, De Monye with Roberts Now go with your Partners and start" Prof. Snape growled and went to his desk and did paper work. "Oh god... Im with Parkinson? Draco's Whore?" Harry Groaned you chuckled "Hey its not as bad as having Malfoy for a partner...shit i gotta get over there...Haha Hope you can live Harry!" you laughed and went to Draco "Prof.Snape! Why am i with Potter! Why can't i be with Drakie?" Pansy whined at Prof. Snape "Parkinson You will work with your assigned partner or you will be stuck with him this whole year" Snape said glaring at her. Pansy shutted up and sat down next to Harry. at your side. "- - Oh for Pete sake Malfoy! Stop staring!" you said annoyed "Oh Cut off of it Fernandez... We may not be friends anymore but We need good grades for Potions" Draco replied getting all the equiptment. "yeah yeah...still im wondering why Snape didnt put you with your "girlfriend" " you said thoughtfully Draco shrugged "Give me the Eye of newt" Draco said and you handed it "Knotgrass" draco said again stirring the boiling water in the cauldron "Moonstone" "Bla bla bla bla" was the rest you practically zoned out on Draco but you still handed him the stuff he said. "Okay we're done" Draco said snapping you out of your trance "woah..." you muttered. you poured the potion into a vial and put both Malfoy's and your name on it. "C'mon we gotta submit this" Draco said taking the vial and went up to Snape "Longbottom! The Color's not suppose to be Green! Its suppose to be Red like Malfoys and Fernandez here!" Snape growled annoyingly said 'Red?' you thought 'but its Redish orange...my god...snapes gone color blind' you thought "Good job Malfoy, Fernandez... You can do what ever you like now." Snape said going back to his paper stack you nodded and muttered a 'Yes sir' and went back to your desk "Sooo..hows the potion going?" you asked Diana "Pretty good...our color isnt as red as yours but we're gonna submit it anyway" Diana replied putting both her and Lilly's last name on it, You nodded and watched her leave "How come you got to be Draco's Partner" Lilly asked "What? I Dont know.. Ask Snape but i suspect he wont tell you" You replied "Thats unfair.. Im draco's Girlfriend and im not his partner..." Lilly said you shook your head "I Would have traded partners but Snape was watching.." You replied once again tapping your fingers on the desk i tap. tap-tap. tap tap-tap/i "You may all leave and to the people who didnt finish their potions i will suspect it tomorrow and a 8 page summary of what is does...HANDWRITTEN! and to the people who did finish you dont have to do anything" Snape said and shoed us all away. You started to walk out the door till Draco pined you on it "What the hell do you want Now?" you spat clearly annoyed and pissed off "Your lucky you had me as a partner Fernandez" Draco said "Oh wow.. we went back to Last names.. what else will happen? we'll go back to Nicknames...Shove off of me Malfoy i dont care if your ever my partner again" you said kneeing him in the stomach and walked away.

At Care of Magical Creatures "Everyone Follow me Follow Me" Hagrid woops.. Prof. Hagrid said to the class and started to walk in the Forest "Now open your books to page 856" Prof. Hagrid told you all (ehh.. i dont remember the number) "And How do you suppose we do that" Draco said cockily "Stroke the Spine of course" Hagrid said rolling his eyes and went deeper leaving you guys at the site. Neville accidently opened his book without stroking the spine only to cause it to bite him and rip his clothes to shreads "Your Suppose to Stroke the Spine Neville!" Someone said "Im okay im okay" Neville said but the book attacked him again, You laughed so you couldnt hear what Harry said to Ron and Hermonie "Oh this class is riduculus! just wait until i tell my father about Dumbledore letting this oaf teaching classes" Draco said Smirking "Shut Your Mouth Malfoy" Harry Fired back "Oooh Not very friend aye Potter" Draco said.. then after about...30 seconds Draco put a scared face and yelled "Dementor Dementor!" and Harry and the rest of the class turned to look but nothing was there. You could hear Draco's Laughs with his 3 friends and when Harry turned to look back Draco and his friends had their hoods on and was saying "woooooooo" you rolled your eyes and Diana just watched "Morons..." you muttered "more like dumb Gits actually" Diana whispered "Class! Shh Shh! Now does anybody know what this is?" Hagrid said Coming back You and Diana went to the Front to stand next to Harry, Ron and Hermonie "Thats a Hippogrif Hagrid" Hermonie piped up "Correct! 50 Points the Griffindor" Hagrid said cheerfully "Now who wants to Ride him?" Hagrid asked and the rest of the class but you and Harry stepped back "Ah! Jayla! Harry! Good Job Good Job" Hagrid said and both you and harry looked confused and looked behind and saw everyone behind you "Well Come Now!" Hagrid urged, you felt nervous and you knew Harry felt nervous too. You shot Harry a frightend look and he just gave you a re-assuring one. You both stepped up and stood next to Hagrid "Okay Hippogrifs are Very termpermental so Bow down and Bow down Low" Hagrid intstructed you nodded and bowed down first.BuckBeak bowed back at you and you smiled, and now it was Harry's turn to Bow but BuckBeak didnt take it and was jumping up and down "Back Down Harry Back Down!" Hagrid said when Hagrid said that Draco and his posse pushed people to see what was happening. Draco was shocked to see you up there and he was eating an apple. Harry Bowed down lower and the BuckBeak bowed back after. "Well Jayla i think he'll let you pet him now" You nodded and went to him (BuckBeak) and reached your hand out and he came closer to let you pet him. "Well Done Jayla Well Done" Hagrid said "Now Harry" Harry did the same and he let him pet him also " I Think He'll let you both Ride him now" Hagrid said Picking you up "Woah! Woah! Woah! Hagrid!" You yelped and he picked up Harry and did the same. "Have Fun" Hagrid said and slaped the BuckBeak's Behind. Harry instantly wrapped his hands around your waist while you wrapped your arms around BuckBeak's Feathery Neck as you Flew up. You both laughed and smiled. Then Hagrid called Buckbeak back to where the rest are. When buckbeak got down Harry fell of and you laughed harder and he laughed with you. Harry took your hand and helped you down "You just a stupid creature arent you" Malfoy said moving towards buckbeak. Buckbeak got offended and clawed Draco on his Arm. You rushed in and calmed down Buckbeak "Buckbeak! Stop!" you said then you pulled him away from Draco "It Hurts It Hurts" Draco yelped rolling around "Hagrid! You Have To Take Him To The Hospital!" Hermonie piped up "Alright Im the teacher i should be able to do this Class Dismissed!" Hagrid said picking up Draco Bridal style (hahaha...) "Just you wait.. You and Your Stupid Bird" Draco yelped again, You stood there shocked yet somewhat relieved Buckbeak came up to you and started to nuzzle your cheak and you just petted him.

Lets go to Lunch You walked in and as you passed Draco, Lilly and His Posse "Does it hurt Terribly Draco?" Lilly cooed "Yeah Madam Pomfrey said if it went any deeper i woulda...i woulda lost my arm" Draco said "Bloody Prat.." You muttered passing him, Draco Heard and Smirked and you just rolled your eyes "Hey Jayla... You wanna come with us when we go see Hagrid?" Harry said you nodded "Sure" You replied and sat down "Whaaaaaasup?" Diana said jumping making you fall off your seat "Oww..." You groaned "Diana! Next time atleast WARN me!" You muttered "Sorry My Bad" Diana said sheepishly, you rolled your eyes "Hey what class do we have next?" you asked Diana "uh... Defence agenest the Dark Arts" Diana said trying to remember the schudual "Thats with Griffindor too right?" You asked her again "Yeah"

At DADA "Alright! Today we are going to learn how to duel Who wants to try first?" Prof. Lupin asked the class, You raised your hand "Ah! Jayla good job good job Anybody willing to duel ms.Fernandez?" Prof. Lupin asked the class again and this time Lilly's Hand Shot up instandly after what Prof. Lupin said "Ah alright Ms. De Monye Well Ms.Fernandez, Ms. De Monye please get on the table" Prof. Lupin said "Go Jayla! Wooo! You Can Do It!" The Griffindor's and some of the Slytherin's Called out "Yeah! Go Lilly!" Some Slytherin called "Postitions...and Ready set...Duel!" Prof. Lupin said clapping "Jelly-Legs Jinx" Lilly said Your legs started to Shake 'she wants to impress draco aye? fine then...Lilly your gonna meet your match' you growl "Finite Incantatem, Trip Jinx!" You yelled pointing your wand at Lilly "Serpensortia!" Lilly said and a green snake comes out of her Wand hissing at you and the other students "Incendio, Stupefy!" You said and you burnt the snake to a crisp and dulled Lilly's sences. Lilly started to whish side to side "Finite Incantatem, Immob-" Lilly said slowly still stunned "Incarcerous, Immobulus!" You called out a bunch of rope shot out of no where and binded Lilly and Lilly was on the floor not moving "And the winner is Jayla Fernandez! Good Job!" Prof. Lupin congratulated you smiled "Finite Incantatem" you said pointing to Lilly and she could move again "Great Job" you smiled holding your hand out to help her "Hmmph" Lilly grunted and got up on her own and left, you stood there confused and saddened "Great Job Jay!" Hermonie, Diana, Chelsea, Ron and Harry said patting you on the back and smiling "Thanks!" you said smiling back and jumped off the table "Wonderful Job Jayla! Most Spectacular i must say! i havent seen a fight like that for Ages!" Professor Lupin said chuckling you nodded and smiled "Well you kids should go to Dinner now" Prof. Lupin said "Bye Prof. Lupin!" You said with the group waving "Wow! You Dueled Sooo Good!" A Random Slytherin said coming up to you "Thanks" you said Grinning "Oh i have to go Bye!" She said and ran off. Your Group and the Golden Trio walk into the GreatHall only to be met by Draco halfway "Draco if your here to beat the Shit out of me Because of your Girlfriend then Do it.." You replied looking at the door still Your group and the Golden Trio glared at Draco "No actually.. i need to talk to you" Draco said "Right.. Like i would come with you...Lets go guys.. Im getting hungry" You said pushing the door only to be stopped by a hand on your wrist "What is it now? i already told you No So LEAVE ME ALONE!" You said snatching your hand back and walked in with your friends

After Dinner, At Your Room 'Hmm.. i think im gonna go make a song... i got nothing to do anyway'

"Hey Jay? What cha Dooooing?" Diana said entering your room "Ehh.. Making a Song? wanna help me sing it?" You asked her "Sure! --" She said grinning "Sooo whats the song?" Diana said "Umm i havent thought of a name yet" You said "Oooh.. umm.. What about...Better to Leave" Diana suggested "ooh i like that" You said writing the name down "okay think we can do this?" you asked her "pffft... Think? I Dont Think... I Know!" Diana said Enthusiastically "haha Okay! soo umm.. where do we sing it then?" You asked her "uuh...In The Common Room?" Diana said "Which one? Griffindor's or Slytherins" You asked again "Slytherin's first THEN Griffindors Maybe we could Bring Mia Gonzalis(Read my other Story Malfoy Meet Muggle)... But shes all the way in Beauxbaton's" Diana said thouhgtfully "Im gonna get food..." You said "Anything off the Trolley Dear?" You said trying to imitate the lady on the Train "No --- hahaha just get me a sandwich and im all good" Diana replied changing some parts in the song to make it sound better

Lets Fastforward Shall we? Too.. uh...Wednesday Night (Which is you and Diana's Day to sing and some others) "Haha Alright! We're Next!" You said seeing the second last person leave the stage "People people people! We have our FINAL Singers Jayla and Diana But FIRST before we bring them up Draco Would Like To Say Something...Now please applaud for Draco Malfoy" The Announcer said "Huh?" You said Diana shrugged and watched "Lilly...Its Not Working out...We're Breaking up" Draco said Bluntly you could hear a loud "WHAT!" then a lot of sobbing "Diana we gotta get her..." You told her Diana nodded and went to the announcer to tell him a washroom break "It Seems that our final Contestants need to get something.. So please wait for them" He said and you and Diana ran and ran till you found Lilly "Lilly! Lilly! Come on! Just watch our show Promise we'll get Draco back for you" You said Lilly nodded and wiped her tears away from her face and walked back to the common room "Seems like the last contestants want Ms. Lilly De Monye on the stage with them"The Announcer said "Start the music" you said in the mircophone "This songs dedicated to Lilly De Monye And Draco Malfoy" You said Lilly's name normal and just Spat Draco's name out

object width"425" height"350"param name"movie" value"http/ src"http/ type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"425" height"350"/embed/object bClick the video it sounds better then just reading the words.../b Chorus: You  
Here we go Here we go again Now you tellin me That she is just a friend Then why she callin you At 3 o'clock in tha mornin (I cant take this no more)  
No No No

Here we go Here we go again Now you tellin me That she is just a friend Then why she callin you At 3 o'clock in tha mornin I aint tryna hear it (Not this time)

Verse 1: Diana  
Look nigga Whatchu think this is? You treat me like a random chick You done forgot who introduced you to rocks And poppin all that cris an shiz Who letchu hit it from tha back Anyway that chu like And any debts i can pay tha price I thought i was a chick you would make your wife And now a bitch cant even stay tha night (You wack) I cant even look in ya face Without wantin ta slap you Damn i thank God i aint get that tatoo You betta thank God i aint have tha strap boo You aint even worth that trick get at chu Matta fact Trick get at dude I'm convinced Aint got shit ta ask you And tell tha trifflin bitch She can have you I aint lookin at chu no more Im lookin past you

Chorus: You  
Here we go Here we go again Now you tellin me That she is just a friend Then why she callin you At 3 o'clock in tha mornin (I cant take this no more)  
No No No

Here we go Here we go again Now you tellin me That she is just a friend Then why she callin you At 3 o'clock in tha mornin I aint tryna hear it (Not this time)

Verse 2: Diana  
When ma girl came through wit tha news All i did was think about me and you like damn (Damn)  
What a chick gotta do to get wit a real nigga That know how to stay true like man (Man)  
No more quarter ta eights You betta hop on a bus or a cab I shed so many tears Cant believe how many years Tha baddest bitch put up witch yo dusty ass (Yeah) Now you know that im tha queen of Miami (Uh huh)  
All that loud talkin, lying Save that shit for ya mamy (Ha..Ha)  
Sounds like blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (talk too much)  
Im like uh huh, okay, wassup, shut up

Chorus: You  
Here we go Here we go again Now you tellin me That she is just a friend Then why she callin you At 3 o'clock in tha mornin (I cant take this no more)  
No more No more

Here we go Here we go again Now you tellin me That she is just a friend Then why she callin you At 3 o'clock in tha mornin I aint tryna hear it (Not this time)

Now all my ladies say (Ohh Ohh) If you feel me say (Ohh Ohh ) If you cant take no more say No no no (no no no) No no no (Ohh)

Here we go (Here we go) Here we go again (Go again) Now you tellin me (Yeah yeah)  
That she is just a friend (Say shes just a friend) And why shes callin you At 3 o'clock in tha mornin (I cant take this no more)

Outro: Kelly Rowland  
Thats why im packin up my jewels Grabbin up my furs Ill be back for all my shoes and purses Watch me bounce In my seven fourty five Ill be ridin out Cause I aint tryna hear it Not this time

You and Diana sang your hearts out well uh Diana Rapped her heart out --... You looked out into the crowd and saw a lot of girls crying and a couple guys looking down You smiled "Thank you" you said and You and Diana bowed and got off stage with Lilly

/The Spell's JaylaLilly Used in their Duel/  
Incarcerous (Summons ropes which then bind the victim)  
Immobulus (Stops an object moving)  
Finite Incantatem (Removes the effects of any spells currently cast)  
Jelly-Legs Jinx (Makes the victim's legs shake uncontrollably)  
Serpensortia (From "serpent", a snake. Creates a snake from the caster's wand)  
Stupefy (Means "to dull the senses". Stuns the victim with a bolt of red light)  
Trip Jinx (Causes the victim to trip over)  
Incendio (Creates fire.) 


	15. Chapter 14

Recap:  
Thats why im packin up my jewels Grabbin up my furs Ill be back for all my shoes and purses Watch me bounce In my seven fourty five Ill be ridin out Cause I aint tryna hear it Not this time 

You and Diana sang your hearts out well uh Diana Rapped her heart out --... You looked out into the crowd and saw a lot of girls crying and a couple guys looking down You smiled "Thank you" you said and You and Diana bowed and got off stage with Lilly

Quiz/Story Starts:  
Next Morning You Woke up tired as hell, you rolled off the bed and hit the floor "Okay that was stupid of me...oh sht...i gotta prank Draco today with the twins! but that will have to wait after the shower..." you muttered, You got up and went to the shower. about 15 minutes later you get out, "God that feels better" you said happily and changed. you desended downstairs to the Common room "Jayla! HEY JAAYLA!" Diana said running towards you "Huh?" You said turning around only to be Hit by Diana's rushing body "Owww!" You moaned in pain "Ooh sorry.. anyway ... what the hell was I gonna say again?" Diana said thinking "How should i know you ran into me!" You said getting up and dusting yourself off "OOh! I remember anyway! I Hear that theirs a new Student in Hogwarts! Her names umm...A-aliyah or something..." Diana said "Really? Well lets go!" You said Grabbing Diana's hand and rushed out the door. you kept running till Diana said "uh.. Jayla.. Im still in my PJ's" "oh... haha Woops!" you said and let go of her wrist... "Uh ill see you at the GreatHall okies?" You said sheepishly Diana rolled her eyes "yeah yeah shesh.." Diana replied and ran back to change "Hey Jayla!" Hermonie said coming towards you "haha Hey Hermonie!" you said hugging her, she smiled Your stomach growled "uh... hehe.. woops?" you said laughing "Come on! lets go feed you" Hermonie said dragging you "Oooohkay!" you said "Oooof!" You said Bumping into a girl wtih brown hair and red tints "Ooops! SORRY!" You apologise Helping the person up "Oh.. No Its okay! Oh how rude of me..My names Aliyah. Aliyah Walthers" a girl said with a French accent holding her hand out"Bloody hell! Your the new girl! Im Jayla. Jayla Fernandez and Thats Hermonie Granger and Wow! you speak English pretty good!" You said shaking her hand "Hello!" Hermonie said happily "So What House are you in?" You asked her "Oh! Im in Ravenclaw" Aliyah replied Smiling "Would you like to walk with us to the Greathall? Jayla's Stomach here is growling" Hermonie said pointing to your Loudly growling stomach "If i could STOP it i would! but -- - - i dont think i can" you replied looking down VV. Aliyah laughed and walked with you two to the Greathall "You can sit with us at the Griffindor Table!" Hermonie said to Aliyah "But arent you a Slytherin Jayla? i thought Slytherins hate Griffindors" Aliyah said confused "Well they do -- im just special because i dont care what House im in" you said sitting down next to Harry "Hey Harry Oh! Harry this is Aliyah shes a new student!" You said smiling "Bonjour Harry" Aliyah said Happily "Hello" Harry said and went back to eat "Oh Look! The Griffindorks found a new Member and Look its a Ravenclaw." Draco said coming up from behind you... "Jesus christ.. i swear hes trying to give me an early grave" you muttered to Hermonie. she rolled her eyes.. You turned around and saw Draco and ANOTHER GIRL? "why do you keep bothering me?" You said annoying "and uh whos she?" you asked raising your eyebrow"Why jelous?" Draco said smirking "Pfft.. Shes in Slytherin and I Dont know her...Do you get the problem now?" you said putting your elbow on the table "My names Jessica, Jessica Anderson" said the girl with Red hair "Jayla Fernandez. Nice to meet cha..." You said holding your hand out which she shook "You do know your hanging around the most Idiotic and Sadistic boy in this Entire school" You told her and she didnt answer "What a wonderful posse you have here Malfoy... " you said sarcastically finally turning to talk to Draco "First you had my friend Lilly who you broke up with Yesterday and look who you have now...the new girl..." you spat "Watch what you say Fer-" Draco tried say getting cut off "Shove off Malfoy you know we dont need or Want you here" Mark said from behind him, Draco growled and left with his group (aka. Pansy, Jessica, Crabbe and Goyle) "Goo Jayla!" Ron said High-Fiveing you "hahah" you laughed "Who was that guy? He was rather rude" Aliyah said "That is Draco Malfoy a Foul loathsome evil little cockroach" Hermonie said "Or! a Ferret a Foul loathsome evil little Ferret" You laughed again "WhaatIMiss?" Diana said rushing "I just saw Draco fuming outside -- anybody wanna explain what happened and Whos that girl he was with? an- Hey! your the new girl!" Diana said holding out her hand "Yes i am this New girl you say Aliyah Wakthers!" Aliyah said shaking Diana's hand "Nooow! what happened... - -" Diana said looking at you guys "Talk about Bi Polar...anyway Malfoy comes, insults us, I Get annoyed, i yell, he doesnt say anything and leaves" you said telling Diana your little story "and all of this was the work of Jayla!" Mark said nudging You "Oi! watch who you nudge My Filipino Friend! that was a tender area!" You said rubbing your pained side "Sorry" Mark said sheepishly, "Oi! we gotta get to class" Diana said tugging your sleave "OH FUDGE MONKEYS! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" you yelled and ran to Potions, but not after finishing your Bagel

Potions "Late Late Late Late" Snape Growled at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Diana "50 Points from Griffindor for being late" Snape sneered and went back to teaching "Oi! why didnt you run?" you told them "Because we didnt think we would be late if we are 5 Minutes early" Diana said scratching her neck "Riight.. Didnt you hear Snapes new Rule? we all have to be here 10 minutes early!" You whispered to them "Well We didnt knoow! and why didnt you tell us!" Harry said "Hey i thought you guys we're following me..." You replied hitting your head on the desk, Harry patted your back "Its okay" He said and watched whatever Prof. Snape was saying "Now... Your partners are the same people as yesterday since i got a couple Complains" Snape said smirking "Now Get to WORK!" He said glaring at the whole class and went to his usual desk "Damnit! again with Pug face" Harry Groaned "...your not the only one who got it bad" You replied hitting your head harder on the desk then you both groaned "Hey Fernandez You might wanna get off the seat Im his partner unless you want to switch" Parkinson snapped at you "Moving..." You said getting up with your books, and when you got up Pansy pushed you towards a desk causing you to drop your books "Oh Woops did i do that" Pansy said putting a fake innocent voice. "You know damn well you did" you muttered and started to pick up your books, a girl your age with dark blonde hair and Hazel/Gold brown eyes with black rims on the outer edge gets off her chair and helps you. "Vere!... Names Meghan O'Gallagher" she said giving you your books back and held out her hand "Jayla Fernandez" You smiled and shook it "Are you French?" You asked her "Wee," She nodded and smiled "Vhy your ze virst von to notice" She said helping you up "Thanks" You said smiling "it vas no problem, vhat girl...varkinson? she veeds to get a vife dont vou tink?" Meghan said looking at Pansy, you nodded "Well of course she does! she follows Malfoy around probably almost all her life" you said rolling your eyes, Meghan Giggled "Vell i vust go back to my partner Ill see vou around Jayla" Meghan said smiling and wentback to her Desk. You walked to your "Partner", Dropped your books and sat down. "Well? Lets get started on that Potion Malfoy" You said boredly

Dinner (Since my fingers are cramping) "Oh Bonjour Jayla!" Meghan said stopping beside you "--- Hello Meg! oh.. is it alright if i call you that?" You asked her "Vhy of course!" she said smiling then all of a sudden "Oh Hello Fernandez..." Draco Sneered "Oh and who is this?" Draco asked holding onto Meg's Hand "Let her answer" You snapped "Im s'orry Mr.Malfoy but if vou treat my friend Jayla that vay or any of vhy other friends i dont tink you deserve vhy name" Meghan said snatching her hand away from Draco "Now if you vould gladly leave ve and vhy friend alone, ve vould be happy" she said again calmly "I Dont think so O'Gallagher...You see...me and Fernandez here have a rather...Friendship that people mistake as Hatred" Draco sneered "Right.. and vhy vould i velieve such lies?" Meghan said "Because i said so" Draco said glaring "Oh Shove Off Malfoy! Leave those two poor girls alone!" Fred and George said one by one "why should I, You both know that Jayla's my friend too" Draco said glaring "pfft... Us? Friends? I Dont Think So Buddie.." You said shoving Draco away from both you and Meghan "And Really.. We WOULD. Love for you to go" You said loudly and slowly "This...This isnt Over!" Draco said stomping away from you guys. "Well Well Well! Our Little Girl Needs our help to prank someone" Fred said 'tisking' you "- -...Yes...Now shut up and let me tell you who we prank Today," You said mocking Draco's Glare "Oh! Guys. This is Meghan, Meghan O'Gallagher..Shes a Transfer from Beauxbatons!" You said smiling "Hey Meg! These are the Weasley Twins Fred and George" You told her "Wee, It is very nice to meet vou" Meghan said shaking both George and Fred's Hand, Fred and George Grinned "Its Nice to meet you too" They replied back "Okay you crazy Lovey Dovey getting back to the Plan!" You said pulling Fred and George's Ear after waiting for 10 minutes...(Well...actually just 7 Minutes...), Meghan Giggled just watching you 3 bicker about your plan to get back at Malfoy "NO I say we Dye his hair!" you said "Why dont we just Throw his clothes away!" Lilly said coming in the conversation "NOO!" you, fred and george yelled "Jeez.. i was only helping" Lilly murmured as you 3 went back to bickering and fighting like you guys we're brother and sisters. After about an hour you all got the plan, (Im not telling you because it ruins it!) "Alright so meet up at the fountain at Midnight for Operation: Draco must Die, or suffer either one's Fine" You said "is it alright if i help out in your "Prank"?" Meghan asked you guys "Of Course! the more the marrier!" You replied high-fiving with everyone,

Midnight and the Start of Operation: Draco must Die/Suffer "You know.. if we get caught we are so busted!" Fred said quietly "Eh! we can sing 'We're Off To See The Wizard' when we get to the Headmasters Office" You replied but only got a result of a hand hitting your head "Shut up! we gotta do this now before Flitch or one of the teachers find us!" Lilly said quietly yet loud enough for you to hear "Wee! ve must be quiet"Meghan said "Okay Okay Shesh! just dont hit me again!...George you got the Door, Fred you got the supplies and guard the boy's Door. Girls.. we got the buckets of honey and Feathers, Remember! We have to do this quietly!" You said hastily, they all nodded and you guys rushed to the Slytherin Common room. "Ill tell you if anything comes my way" George said, You guys nodded. You and Lilly went in first to check if No one is in the Common room. and Surely Nobody was there. "And the plan begins" You said grinning, you guys rushed to the Guy's Rooms and looked for the name plate that had "Draco" on it. after 3 minutes of looking you finally find his name you guys go in. You got the string and wired the place head to toe, Diana got the bucket of Honey and placed it over Draco, you tied a piece of your string and tied it to the ceiling (which was VERY Hard..), Meghan got the Feathers and put a Net at the top and dumped all the feathers in. Diana discarded Draco's Clothes and threw in some Girl clothes instead, Meghan drew a mustache on his face and dumped Honey on the floor. While you glued everything to the floor. Diana and Meghan Finished their job and left quietly. You stood there admiriering your handy work and looked at the Drawer. There you saw was a Picture of you and Draco when you were small. you froze up, but left "Fred psst lets go" You said and quietly left the Boy's Common room.

Shoutouts To: Vintage.Is.Love VampireChica4 Deadly Fox Broadwaybaby0926 GirloftheKoRn curlycutie SexyBatmanWoman ILoveJesseForever DamselnDistress YukiCross BrokenDreams

bSpecial Thanks to: Music.Lover.14 For Helping me out! and For Helping me to Start the story/b


End file.
